Caperucita y el Lobo
by Alex Zoldyeck
Summary: Después de una gran batalla por salvar la humanidad el equipo RWBY se enfrenta a su mayor tarea "seguir con vida" en esta historia se relata el día a día de dos cazadoras entradas en sus treintas que pasadas las guerras deciden "desaparecer" de los reflectores y vivir como simples custodios de una pequeña población. Básicamente un lindo ladybug para pasar la tarde jajajajaja
1. Ventisca

Caperucita roja y ¿el lobo?

.

.

.

.

-más que lobo sería una pantera

-tienes un buen punto ahí

En una pequeña cabaña a mitad de un bosque perdido en Vale dos cazadoras preparan su cena, el lugar solo tiene 5 ventanas pero cada una se escucha temblar por la poderosa ventisca que se ha desatado en toda la región impidiendo a cualquiera salir de sus hogares.

-¿nos quedamos sin malvaviscos? -la pelirroja está a punto de ponerse a llorar con una bolsa vacía en las manos

-se me olvido Ruby -un fauno de larga cabellera azabache baja sus orejas y cierra sus ojos -sabía que algo me faltaba cuando salí del mercado el sábado pasado

-esta bien Blake, el chocolate caliente sabrá igual de bien con solo crema batida -da unos pasos abriendo el refrigerador y sacando la lata de metal -¿nos quedan chispas de chocolate?

-creo que si -rebuscando en uno de los cajones de arriba saca una pequeña bolsa con las chispas y se lo entrega a su compañera

-gracias -una pequeña sonrisa

-de nada -ese gesto era suficiente para que la dura cazadora se derritiera a mitad de esa ventisca, Ruby era tan linda que debía ser considerada un arma mortal

Cuando su gigantesca taza estaba llena de chocolate caliente y una montaña de crema batida se va caminando cuidadosamente hacia la sala donde la chimenea chisporrotea la leña que se queja al quemar. Blake también lleva su taza, una más pequeña y con té verde en su interior.

-¿crees que mañana podamos salir? -pregunta la ojiplata sentándose entre una multitud de cojines frente a la chimenea

-posiblemente no -como fauno sus sentidos eran más agudos y alguno de ellos o el conjunto de todos le permitía ser un barómetro viviente capaz de predecir el clima casi a la perfección -pero tenemos provisiones para dos inviernos

-eso no me preocupa -recarga su espalda en el pecho de la otra mujer quien ha traído consigo una gruesa manta para cubrir a las dos -quiero salir y estirar las piernas un poco

-podemos hacer algunos ejercicios aquí en casa -comenta dando un sorbo a su té -el sótano es casi un gimnasio -gracias a Nora que fue a botar un montón de pesas y máquinas de ejercicio que ya no quiso, viendo que Blake tenía "vació" el lugar un día llegó, dejó todo botado y se fue

-quiero salir a caminar contigo -inflo sus mejillas -quiero dar un largo paseo con mi novia entre los manzanos hasta llegar al poblado, comprar malvaviscos, algo de dust y quizá comer algún postre en la panadería del lugar

-quieres un lunes cualquiera -con una gruesa risa la pelinegra alejo un poco su cara por los movimientos bruscos de la mujer en sus brazos

-tenemos que ir a inspeccionar los alrededores del pueblo porque es nuestro trabajo -un gran sorbo a su chocolate dejando un bigote de crema batida -si los lugareños en agradecimiento por nuestro impecable trabajo deciden regalarnos pasteles y chocolates no es un pecado

-claro claro -bajo el rostro para chocar con el de la ojiplata y lamer el bigote que al parecer no había notado llevaba -el trabajo no me cuesta trabajo cuando estoy contigo -era como unas eternas vacaciones, lo que sucede en los libros después del "felices por siempre"

-¡Blake! -llevaban 3 año viviendo juntas pero las muestras de cariño inesperadas seguían provocando sonrojos en la pelirroja

-tenías una pequeña mancha -volvió a reír pero fue acallada por unos labios con sabor a chocolate -¿quieres ir a la cama?

-son las 8 apenas -hace notar mirando su scroll- no podemos dormirnos tan temprano – como cazadores a cargo de un poblado tenían que estar alertas especialmente en la noche pues algunos grimm gustan de atacar guarecidos por la oscuridad y aun mejor si la noche es particularmente fría

-quien dijo algo sobre dormir – una mano baja peligrosamente de rodear el abdomen a la entrepierna de la pelirroja

-nada de eso -la mano se topa con el scroll -sabes que odio tener un buen momento y luego salir corriendo con el culo al aire -no sería la primera vez que en medio de lo bueno un alerta de grimm las ponía a correr, en una de esas Ruby tuvo que deshacerse de una manada de beowolf sin ropa interior y sus mallas tan ajustadas con los movimientos que implica manejar Crescent Rose terminaron dándole una rozadura terrible

-si tu lo dices -suspiro retirando su mano y regresando la a territorio neutro

-aunque hay algo que no hacemos hace un tiempo... -cruzaron miradas y eso fue suficiente para que se levantaran y a pasos torpes, pues iban aún cubiertas por la manta subieron las escaleras hasta su habitación

Pequeña y acogedora, igual que toda la cabaña. Una cama matrimonial llena de cobijas de franela, dos cojines largos y algunos otros pequeños en formas de perros y gatos, un librero que cubre toda una pared casi lleno. El tapete cubre una gran extensión del piso y el closet ligeramente abierto mostrando la enorme cantidad de capas que alberga.

-cuenta la leyenda de los dos hermanos que crearon el mundo... -recargada en la cabecera y rodeada por todos los cojines Ruby sostiene un libro en tanto las orejas gatunas de su pareja danzan en su pecho

-prrrrr -un ligero ronroneo se escapa del ronco pecho de un fauno que está al borde del sueño por estar hipnotizado con el ritmo del corazón y la suave voz de su mujer.

-4 grandes guerreros al ver el mundo en peligro prestaron sus fuerzas a una noble causa... -tres cuentos sin pausa, quizá Blake parecía estar dormida pero si ella dejaba de hablar se levantaría con mala cara exigiendo el final de la historia. Pues si algo le gustaba a la ojidorado eran los libros pero amaba por sobre todo escuchar a Ruby leerlos en voz alta solo para ella.

Como lo predijo Blake la tormenta no paro por otros dos días pero tampoco tuvieron una llamada de auxilio y el tiempo en su cabaña fue cálido y placentero, unas vacaciones en la pequeña cabaña perdida en el bosque donde la Caperucita y la Pantera encontraron su vivieron felices para siempre.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA

Pensé en dejar el escrito como una pequeña historia pero después de meditarlo un poco (más las exigencias de ciertas chicas) decidí crear un FF largo así que aquí tienen mi primer historia larga de RWBY, un tierno Ladybug después del "felices por siempre" jajajajajajaja. Nos vemos.


	2. Lunes

Caperucita roja y ¿el lobo?

.

Capitulo 2: Los Lunes

.

.

.

.

-Ruby ya amaneció -la ojidorado se va levantando de a poco desde su acogedor espacio de la cama

-hmmmmm -bufa en protesta tratando perezosa de tomar al fauno por la mano y evitar que salga de entre las cobijas

-te dije que era mala idea ese maratón de videojuegos -con un poco de fuerza se libera del agarre, pone los pies en el tapete y con un sonoro crack va estirando cada centímetro de su espalda

-hmmmm -sin poder tomar a Blake de la mano se aferra a su almohada que aún conserva la tibieza de su cuerpo

-vamos, toma un baño y te veo en la cocina -a paso lento se dirige a la salida

-hmmmm hmmmmm -ahora se vuelve un pequeño ovillo rojo en la cama abrazando la almohada de la pelinegra

-yo también te amo -dice entre risas al cerrar la puerta

.

.

.

.

El desayuno siempre es sencillo cuando Blake hace el intento de cocinar; huevos revueltos, dos rebanadas de tocino, hotcakes dorados tirando a quemados, frutas picadas de temporada y té o café.

\- hmmmmm días...- Ruby arrastra las palabras en cuanto se deja caer en la silla frente a su desayuno

-ya se debe de haber enfriado -comenta Blake quien tiene abierto su scroll leyendo las noticias

-hmmm -la temperatura no es un problema y con lentitud va engullendo sus alimentos en parsimonioso silencio

La paz de la cabaña se acentúa cuando el viento deja de soplar tan fuerte, solo el tintinear de los cubiertos o el sorbo de Ruby a su café perturban el ambiente. Por un lado Blake sigue viendo las noticias de los cuatro reinos en tanto su pareja lee las tiras cómicas del dia y algunos videos que mantiene silenciados pues sabe que el desayuno es casi santo para la ojidorado.

-el clima se mantendrá estable a partir de hoy -dice mirando hacia la ventana donde el paisaje se a cubierto de blanco -pero no se si ese estado durará por mucho

-es bueno escucharlo -después de una taza de café llena de azúcar y crema la pelirroja ya es capaz de generar frases completas en la mañana -¿alguna novedad en Atlas?

-el hermano menor de Weiss sigue con sus intrigas desde el consejo pero no parece que haya avanzado mucho -poco puede decir con leer los periódicos pero su sagacidad le permite leer entre sus líneas

-no he recibido mensaje de ella en dos semanas -al terminar su desayuno deja caer su cabeza en el filo de la mesa soltando un suspiro -¿crees que debería pedirle una video llamada?

-quizá no recuerda que no te ha escrito -probablemente la ojiazul estaría enterrada en demandas, cartas de mandatarios, inversionistas y demás viejos indeseables -mandale solo uno

-lo haré... -sus dedos van navegando en la pantalla táctil hasta dar con la conversación de la peliplateada

-Ruby solo un video -sus dorados ojos se clavan en los plata con una mirada entre severa y sarcástica – la harás enojar si saturas su historial con videos de perritos estornudando y un "hola" al final de todo

-¡Weiss ama los perritos estornudando! -levantó la cabeza agitando su scroll en la mano

-no el mismos video 230 veces -rodó los ojos hacia arriba en tanto sus orejas se movieron un poco -y apresúrate, en 10 minutos salimos

-si si si -inflo las mejillas levantándose de su asiento, tomó los platos sucios para llevarlos al fregadero, mando solo un video seguido de "¿sigues viva?" y al poco ya tenía su capa bien puesta frente a la entrada en espera de que Blake se colocara su abrigo

.

.

.

.

La caminata hacia el pueblo es relativamente corta, un pasillo de baldosas amarillas que llevan de la entrada de la cabaña hasta el final de la propiedad luego un camino de tierra aplanada con algunas piedras de río que va serpenteando custodiado por altos manzanos hasta llegar al destino.

Un asentamiento delimitado por murallas de 5 metros, apenas suficientes para detener Grimms enanos , sobre estas murallas torretas de dust que apuntan a lo primero que sus sensores detectan, inmediatamente reconocen a las mujeres y vuelven a su constante vigilancia.

-A15 y A16 tardaron 3 segundos -comenta la ojidorado cruzando las puertas principales -el reconocimiento y la reacción fueron muy lentas

-debió ser la nevada -suspiro la ojiplateada -haré el mantenimiento de todas las torretas -era una parte aburrida del trabajo tomar la computadora portátil, subir a las torretas y conectar el escáner, encontrar las fallas y reparar repitiendo lo mismo por 200, cantidad de torretas en las murallas.

-te ayudare -pasa su scroll frente a un escáner pegado a la pesada puerta de metal, al ser detectado comienza el lento abrir

-tu tienes que revisar la torre de comunicación -toma la mano de la otra mujer para pasar por la pequeña apertura que le ha dado la puerta

-eso no es nuestro trabajo -chista tronando los dientes y volteando para asegurarse que la puerta ha cerrado correctamente

-somos los más capacitados para el trabajo - da una suave mirada a la otra para luego sonreír -si algo le pasa a esa torre nosotras nos quedamos sin televisión por cable y no me puedo perder mis programas de concursos

-prefiero ir a las cañerías para revisar si algún grimm está atascado en ellas -se cruzó de brazos, los cazadores no son técnicos electricistas y seguro que no le pagan ni una moneda más por el esfuerzo

-nunca irás sola ahí abajo -le miró con reproche recordando lo mal que la pasaron aquella vez cuando adolescentes en esa granja perdida

-lo se lo se -su novia jamás le dejaría ir sola, lo sabe pero le gusta cuando ella se ve tan preocupada por su persona

-Buenos días -una mujer que barría afuera de su local les saluda -vaya frío que tuvimos esta semana

-ni que lo diga -sonrió la ojiplateada- ¿como lo pasaron aquí?

-bien bien -se recargo en la escoba -trabajamos por un tiempo hasta que los generadores de energía secundarios se activaron y el alcalde nos pidió que solo usáramos la electricidad para lo indispensable

-¿se quedaron sin dust para los generadores? -pregunto acercándose a la mujer en tanto su compañera seguía su camino

-espero que no -al ver a la pelirroja tan cerca susurro -pero como nuestros guardianes no se verían mal preguntándole al alcalde cuánto dust nos queda, mi prima del pueblo vecino me contó que los trenes están tardando mucho en llegar hasta estas zonas y con estas nevadas más los grimm... -la preocupación comenzó a apoderarse de su voz

-si es necesario iré hasta la mismísima sucursal Schnee y traeré el dust al pueblo -que no era algo que no pudiera arreglar con una llamada chillando le a Weiss pero le gustaba alardear un poco

-lo sabemos -una sonrisa amable se posó en los labios de la mujer -ustedes son como una bendición para nuestro pueblo

-jejejeje no tiene porque decir esa clase de cosas -aunque le encantaba escucharlas

\- espera un momento -le dejó encargada la escoba y entró a su local, al poco tiempo regresó con una rebanada de paye en una servilleta -algo me dice que no desayunaste del todo bien

-no, viene solo con algo ligero -3 hotcakes, huevos revueltos y 2 rebanadas de tocino... si, ligero.

-tómalo es la receta de mi madre -le guiño el ojo

-sus pays son siempre deliciosos -de una mordida se fue la mitad

-cuando termines pásate por aquí y te daré uno entero -le dijo haciendo la mímica con las manos del tamaño de dicho pay

\- ¡Claro! -dio un pequeño brinco

En tanto Blake se ha adelantado, en su camino por la calle principal los lugareños inclinan un poco la cabeza al caminar, gesto que el fauno contesta de igual manera. Todos sienten el mismo respeto por ella que por la ojiplateada mas siempre mantienen su distancia pues bueno, ella es quien ha puesto la línea.

Es rara la ocasión que la pelinegra le dirige la palabra a alguien, por lo general no presagia nada bueno pues solo les habla cuando es una emergencia a excepción de un viejo hombre en la esquina.

-Buenos días señorita Belladona -con canas, lleno de arrugas y medio ciego puede reconocer a la mujer por el sonido de su tacones al acercarse, su caminar es único.

-¿Que tal el frío señor Drunner? -se paro enfrente del establecimiento de pescados y mariscos

-fue perfecto para mantenerse fresco el pescado mas no así para estas viejas y cansadas piernas

-serán tiempo fríos de aquí a que termine el mes -por lo que podía sentir, el frío no parara quizá hasta dentro de otro meses pero tampoco quería alarmar al viejo con sus reumas

-mis vecinos juran que el mal tiempo terminará en una semana pero le creo mas a usted -va guardando en papel tres pescados grandes y gordos, no necesita que la joven fauno se los pida pues todos los lunes siempre se lleva lo mismo

-solo pongo atención a las señales -las nubes suelen dar una idea de como irá el clima cada día, el viento en la mañana, y el sol al mediodía; todos le dan una pista para predecir las temperaturas.

-suerte tenerla aquí para decirnos el clima y librarnos de los grimm -entrega el paquete de los pescados

-no tiene porque, seguiré mi camino -acepta el paquete y deja en la mesa el monto de dinero

-hasta luego señorita Belladona

-hasta luego señor Drunner

En el centro del pueblo se encuentra la alcaldía, uno de los primeros edificios en ser construidos y el que alberga la mayor cantidad de historia, es el lugar donde se discuten los asuntos importantes, el alcalde trabaja y la zona donde las cazadoras se registran cada día de que comienza su trabajo. Para cuando Rubi da alcance a Blake en la parte trasera de la alcaldía ya lleva 4 rebanadas de pay, dos bolsas de galletas, 2 cafés y un jugo de manzana.

-¿que tal tu botín? -pregunta cruzándose de brazos

-no es un botín -inflo las mejillas -son regalos de agradecimiento

-... correcto -movió adelante y atrás sus orejas, señal de que la situación le parecía hilarante -te ayudare con parte de tus "regalos" o no podrás pasar por el checador

-gracias -le entregó los pays liberando una de sus manos la cual coloca en un escáner, un pitido da señal de que se ha registrado y tiene permitido la entrada

-no hay de que -de igual modo la pelinegra coloca su mano y al terminar entran por la pequeña puerta donde los tres empleados que se encuentran laborando en el lugar le saludan, luego suben las escaleras para llegar a una pequeña sala

-buenos días cazadoras -una mujer en su escritorio ha detenido su constante tecleo para brindarles una sonrisa

-buenos días ¿el alcalde estará libre? -pregunta Ruby acercándose al escritorio

\- el alcalde está en su despacho con "documentación importante" -palabra clave de "viendo novelas con el audio muy bajo"

-perfecto lo iré a ver antes de revisar el perímetro -sin más las chicas pasan a la secretaría y con un fuerte golpe en la puerta hacen su entrada en el despacho

La alcaldía es un edificio de dos plantas, no más de 10 personas trabajan al mismo tiempo en el lugar, el alcalde un hombre entrado en sus 40's, cabello negro con canas en los costados de la cabeza, ojos marrón y piel morena clara. Si Ruby tuviera que usar una palabra para describirlo diría "pulcro" por el modo que siempre usa sus trajes planchados y uñas cortas. Blake usaría la palabra "tacaño" porque es mas fácil sacarle una muela que algo de dinero.

-buenos días Alcalde Reivillo -dice en voz alta la ojiplata -¿que tal paso la ventisca?

-¡Ruby! -de un salto el hombre cierra la ventana de su ordenador que tenía abierta -... con frio pero bien... -en un principio siempre regañaba a la cazadora que entraba sin anunciarse todo el tiempo pero se canso de hacerlo, después de todo ella no le importa lo que hace dentro del lugar

-¿tendrán suficiente dust para otra ventisca igual? -pregunta Blake asomándose por las ventanas del lugar y observar a la gente tranquila pasear por las calles

-pues... -pensó su respuesta -haciendo algunos sacrificios se puede estirar el dust para mantener los hornos sin detenerse

-¿los sacrificios implica a los pobladores congelándose en la noche? -pregunta la ojiplata acercándose al escritorio y dejando todos sus regalos para mirar a los ojos al hombre

-Claro que no -puso una mano en su pecho -jamás dejaría a uno solo de mis compañeros morir de frío pero...

-pero... -a Blake no le agrada que siempre había un pero con ese hombre

-se suspenderá el agua caliente en los baños, el alumbrado público tampoco estaría en servicio quizá implemente un toque de queda para que la luz no se use pasadas las 8 de la noche

-¿y la televisión? -dice casi en un reproche adelantado

-sería uno de los sacrificios que tendríamos que afrontar -incluso el tendría problemas en su casa cuando escuchen que cortaran la televisión

-¿sabe que puede pedir dust en cualquier momento? -comenta Blake casual

-¿y pagar el extra por un pedido fuera de tiempo? Por supuesto que no -movió su mostacho perfectamente cortado

-un pequeño precio por la comodidad de los ciudadanos -dice Ruby tomando una rebanada de pie

-de poco a poco las arcas de este pueblo se podrían vaciar en un instante -chasqueo los dedos -es mi deber mantener las finanzas en números verdes Miss Rose

-también lo es mantenerlos felices, ¿quiere que le recuerde lo que puede ocasionar un cúmulo de personas enojadas? -los grimm aman las personas enojadas todas en un mismo lugar

-para eso se les paga -comienza un duelo de miradas con la mujer frente suyo

-sí bajará la cantidad de dust que entra en uno de los hornos podría... -Ruby intenta dar una idea pero esta es cortada de tajo

-¡jamás! -azotó una mano en su escritorio -los hornos son el corazón de esta ciudad, mover algo en ellos por una frivolidad como lo es el clima -se puso rojo de que la cazadora siquiera pensara en sacrificar la energía de los hornos – recuerde Miss Rose este es un pueblo vidriero, existimos gracias a esos hornos

-los hornos existen gracias a la gente que vive y trabaja con ellos -la pelirroja señaló hacia la ventana donde su compañera seguirá mirando, pretendiendo no estar pendiente de la conversación

-Este pueblo vive por sus hornos Miss Rose -repitió el hombre -si los apagaramos morirían todos tengalo por seguro pero parece que usted no conoce su historia

-... ha ya va empezar ¿verdad? -para la ojiplateada era como regresar a la escuela cuando el alcalde se ponía a recitar su letanía

-Los Hornos llevan la más alta tecnología conocida por el hombre, el gran Maximiliano ex científico de Atlas que llegó aquí...

-viendo el potencial de las tierras, buena extensión por poco dinero decidió construir su invento, despues llamo a un montón de artesanos del vidrio y así comenzó el pueblo, lo se -se cruzo de brazos

-pudo haber elegido cualquier lugar... -se levantó de su asiento frente al escritorio y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, a uno de los cuadros colgados, miró fijamente la foto de Maximiliano Gusbell hombre de facciones duras, ojos azules, cabello blanco que daba muestras de alguna vez haber sido rubio y un mostacho tan prominente como el del alcalde Reivillo-antes de elegir cualquier lugar paso por el pueblo de Torabella

-¿la ciudad Torabella? -por la zona es la concentración humana más grande fuera de los dominios de Vale

-bueno cuando el llego aun era un pueblo lleno de "artesanos" como bien dijo, Maximiliano llegó a él por culpa de su cazador acompañante que estaba muy ebrio como para llevarlo a la ciudad costera de Vale más cercana... eso y que había una tormenta invernal tan cruda como la que estamos viviendo

-se enamoró del lugar -comenta Ruby viendo el mismo cuadro que el alcalde, de cierto modo podría entender que el ex científico gustara de este pacífico bosque, su gente cálida y comida deliciosa, por lo poco que vivió en Atlas este lugar era mil veces mejor.

-no solo del lugar -tocio un poco -conoció a un joven artesano de Torabella, los dos pasaron toda la tormenta hablando sobre sus aficiones, resultó ser que el joven tenía un pequeño horno para vidrio pero al ser tan viejo a veces le daba problemas

-eso no lo sabia -por primera vez el viejo le cuenta otra parte de la aburrida historia

-Maximiliano le dijo que el era un "técnico" que podía ayudarle con su problema así que...

-reparó el viejo horno -clásica movida de los Atlaniencies, coquetear dando a manos llenas

-no solo eso jajajaja lo hizo 10 veces más grande y eficiente -también era clásico de la gente de Atlas, alardear de sus habilidades

-bueno... por algo es el señor de los hornos -observa con detalle al hombre en la pintura, su vestimenta antigua, la mirada de pocos amigos, le recuerda a cierta persona con la que vivió también en Atlas

\- cuando la ventisca cedió los dos vinieron aquí, apenas había una granero para almacenar las manzanas, en aquellos años era el sustento de la mayoría pero ellos... ellos vieron el futuro Miss Rose -en su voz se escucha orgullo, se siente la emoción que creyó el hombre no tenía

-¿decidieron enterrar los hornos aquí ?-a escasos 20 metros bajo el pueblo dos grandes hornos laten y rugen con el poder del sol, no son los más grandes, el título lo posee Atlas como la mayoría de los logros tecnológicos pero ciertamente son los mejores fuera de las fronteras heladas

-no solo los hornos, decidieron enterrar sus vidas, ya sabe echar raíces, tener una familia

-ho así que el señor Gusbell y el joven artesano... -en todo Remnant no eran mal vistas las parejas del mismo sexo, era de lo más común aunque no todos los reinos los tienen catalogados como parejas "oficiales" por lo que en zonas como Atlas podrías tener una pareja del mismo sexo mas no casarte, heredar o tener en general ningún beneficio legal. En las pequeñas poblaciones cada una tiene sus leyes así que va variando de lugar en lugar.

-así es -sonrió -Maximiliano Gusbell y Doroteo Reivillo los fundadores del pueblo también fueron la primer pareja en mudarse y tener familia -en este pequeño pueblo era legal casarse con alguien del mismo sexo, ahora ve Ruby que la razón es porque los fundadores eran de esa clase de pareja

-quiere decir que ellos eran sus... -reconoce el apellido, no se escucha muy seguido.

-padres -sonrió con orgullo

-haaa -suspiro -eso explica porque es un obsesivo de los hornos

-son mi legado... como su hijo y heredero es mi deber mantener los hornos y su gente vivos -creció con un peso en sus hombros, llevar al pueblo por el camino de la sobrevivencia, su padre soñaba con que algún día el pequeño pueblo se convertiría en un reino próspero pero no lo lograrían si por casa inconveniente gastan su dinero

-la gente tiene miedo de congelarse en el invierno y el miedo solo trae Grimms -comenta Ruby, ella solo busca la seguridad de la gente tanto como el alcalde

-por eso les llame y por eso les pago -volteo a mirar a la joven cazadora -no soy tan tacaño como usted cree Miss Rose, no dejaré que la gente de este pueblo muera, si la ventisca arrecia pediré un cargamento urgente de dust pero con las condiciones del clima... nadie en Torabella se ofrecerá a traer el cargamento

\- bueno usted lo dijo -una brillante sonrisa -para eso nos llamó y para eso nos paga ¿no es asi Blake?

-la ventisca volverá en un par de días -su mirada sigue en la ventana -antes de que deje a la gente sin luz pasadas las 8 de la noche haga el pedido de Dust -ahora los ojos se clavan en los marrones del hombre -nosotras nos encargaremos de que llegue al almacén del pueblo

-es un alivio escucharlas decir eso -quizá siempre tenían un estira y afloje con los suministros pero el hombre sabía que las cazadoras les protegen y ayudan al pueblo

-pero... -Blake también sabe usar el "pero" -mande traer también un técnico en comunicaciones, la antena lo necesita

-¿segura que no quiere el trabajo de técnico en mantenimiento del pueblo? -pregunto cruzándose de brazos, le saldría más barato pagarle un poco más a la cazadora que siempre llamar a alguien de Torabella cada que algo se descuadra en la torre

\- no gracias -era una cazadora, para eso estudio y de eso le gusta vivir, aparte lo único que sabe de las torres de comunicación lo aprendió para "desactivarlas" cuando trabajaba en el white fang, estar ahí arriba le trae malos recuerdos

-entonces no queda más que hablar -dio una media sonrisa -sigan con su guardia y cualquier novedad se las haré saber por mensaje

-estamos en contacto -la ojiplateada sacó su scoll y lo balanceo -si nada sucede nos veremos el próximo lunes alcalde

-hasta luego cazadoras -volvio a su asiento detrás del escritorio y prendió su programa de televisión

.

.

.

.

Al salir las chicas se aseguran de esparcir la noticia de que "nadie morirá de frío, si el dust no es suficiente ellas mismas irán a Torabella por más" algo que tranquiliza a todos los pobladores y a las cazadoras, nadie necesita mucho estrés concentrado en un solo lugar bajo una ventisca y de noche.

Prosiguieron con las torretas, fueron a un pequeño garaje que el alcalde les proporcionó para guardar equipamiento y herramientas, tomaron el escáner, una caja de herramientas y piezas de repuesto. Con su equipamiento van a las torretas del acceso principal, Blake se recarga en el pared mientras Ruby corre, la usa de esacon y con otro salto ya está con las torretas, el fauno no necesita ayuda, sube después con una maletín lleno de piezas metalicas

-bien, veamos qué es lo que tenemos aquí – con destornillador en la boca bota una pequeña tapa para conectar el escáner -¿que te duele? háblame cariño

-pfff -una risa apenas perceptible se escapa de los labios del fauno

-¿cual es el chiste? -pregunta escupiendo el destornillador

-nada... -dice abriendo la caja metálica

-Blake... -le mira con una ceja levantada

-me parece lindo cuando hablas con las máquinas, eso es todo -un deje de niñez que por suerte la vida no le ha podido arrebatar a la ojiplateada

-¡tienes que hacer tu trabajo con amor! -cuando uno hace su trabajo con amor deja de ser pesado

-claro, estoy contigo -solo que ella nunca le habría a las cosas

-¿tienes la llave de ⅜? -pregunta regresando al trabajo

-me parece que si ... dame un momento

El tiempo siguió corriendo con las chicas en las murallas, quizá para otros cazadores "3 segundos" de desfase estaba dentro del rango aceptable pero no para Ruby Rose o Blake Belladonna, su rango estaba en las "Milésimas" de segundo. Al llegar las 12 en punto con el sol a todo comenzo el problema, el abrigo y la capa se vuelven más pesados.

-te dije que estaban aquí -un pequeño de no más de 9 años ha llegado con sus amigos

-llevan todo el dia ahi arriba -cuando iban a la escuela pudieron verles y notan que aun siguen ahi

-wow mira esas armas

-¿alguien dijo armas? - Ruby detiene su trabajo, lanza la llave a las manos de su pareja y desenfunda su inseparable guadaña de la espalda

-¡Crescent Rose! -chillaron emocionados los niños

-la mejor arma en todo el continente de Sanus se los puedo asegurar -dio unas cuantas vueltas haciendo lucir su hermosa arma -no encontraran a ninguna como haaaaaa -la pared aun sigue deshielando y en un mal movimiento la bota se resbala

-¡Ruby! -un disparo y gambol shroud salió disparado a enrollarse en la tobillo de la pelirroja evitando una caída de 5 metros

-hehehe creo que me resbale-se da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza con el puño

-eso parece -suspiro aliviada de que sus reflejos siguen siendo fiables

-buena atrapada -alegres los niños se acercan a la joven que cuelga - y le dan la mano

-regla de un cazador "nunca subestimes a tu enemigo" -comenta la ojiplateada a los niños que ve de cabeza

-aún cuando sea un pedazo de hielo en la pared hehehe -dice la pelinegra manteniendo un semblante serio aunque por dentro está riendo

-¡increible! -dicen los niños al ver como de un movimiento Blake ayuda a su compañera a levantarse y como si nada hubiera pasado siguen trabajando en el sol

-Señoritas cazadoras -una voz cansada hace que las chicas voltear

-buenas tardes -sonríe Ruby a la pareja de viejos que ha llegado a saludarles

-¿no les está dando mucho el sol? -pregunta la señora al ver a la joven generalmente blanca ahora roja como un tomate

-nada que un cazador no pueda manejar -aunque su capa que ayuda a prevenir quemaduras en este momento también era un horno portátil

-de eso no tenemos duda pero quizá quieran usar esto -el viejo se acerca ofreciendo una sombrilla

-no tiene porque molestarse señor

-si no es molestia, ayudar a las protectoras de nuestro pueblo aunque sea con un simple gesto -hace su mejor intento de lanzamiento, Ruby trata de atrapar la sombrilla

-¡Ruby! -por segunda vez en el dia gambol shroud le evita una caída

-hehehehe gracias por la sombrilla -dice de nuevo de cabeza

-gracias a ustedes por protegernos -los viejos dan una pequeña reverencia

Usando la sombrilla con filtro UV el trabajo es más apacible, el calor sigue pero al menos ya no se están calcinando y quemando las manos con las herramientas de metal que se calientan al rayo del sol

-debimos traer nuestra sombrilla -las chicas tienen una para esta clase de situaciones

-si lo se, fue a mi quien se le olvido -la ojiplateado siempre era la encargada de llevar artilugios necesarios al trabajo -pero dejaré esta en la bodega de las herramientas y entonces si se me olvida la nuestra tendremos una de repuesto

-me parece buena idea -ya que se las habían regalado seria bueno tenerla al alcance

-siempre tengo grandes ideas -canturreo con un pequeño motor en la mano

-jajajajaja claro que si, caerte de la muralla es un plan excelente -toma el motor de su mano y lo reemplaza por uno nuevo

-no me haría daño -podría usar su semblanza, convertirse en un torbellino de rosas y aterrizar perfectamente a salvo

-¿encones solo te gusta que te agarré al vuelo? -pregunto mirando a la joven trabajar en la torreta

\- no es como si lo hicieras muy seguido -le devolvió la mirada aun jugando con el motor nuevo

-si es lo que quieres puedo amarte con gambol shroud en casa- una sonrisa felina y pícara se instala en sus labios

-eso suena a algo que TU quieres hacer -comenzó a conectar el motor

-me parece que es una actividad que disfrutariamos ambas -no siempre se puede aplicar sus conocimientos en nudos en situaciones entretenidas

-no es clase de conversación que quiero arriba de una muralla -dice apresurando sus manos en la maquinaria

-nunca tenemos esta clase de conversaciones es como si la palabra se...

-shhhhhh alguien podria escucharte -pide colocando un dedo frente a sus labios

-¡sexo!- dice en voz alta haciendo que la otra se tape los oídos- Vamos Ruby tienes casi 35 años, ya es tiempo de...

-ya es tiempo de un descanso -sonrió de manera boba y colocando la tapa del espacio donde había estado trabajando – bajaré por algo de agua

-no podrás evitar me toda tu vida Ruby Rose -se levantó señalando a la mujer con una llave allen

-tengo mucha hambre, me comería un plato entero de ramen con salmón ¿tú no? -usar la palabra "salmón" siempre era bueno para cambiar la conversación

-se donde duermes -bufo por lo bajo al ver que por centésima vez su novia evitaba hablar del tema

-jejejejejeje me iré adelantando, tu guarda las cosas -en un torbellino de pétalos desapareció

.

.

.

.

Llegadas las 5 de la tarde con el sol dando los últimos rayos las chicas se preparan para regresar a casa, guardan en la bodega las herramientas y su nueva sombrilla, pasan detrás de la alcaldía para pasar por el escáner con el control de asistencia y antes de salir dos señoras estaban esperándolos a las puertas del pueblo con pays tan grandes que se cargan en dos manos

-supuse que ya era su hora de salida -comenta la señora que les había recibido en la mañana

-no era necesario -comenta Ruby con una gran sonrisa tomando la primera charola

-sabemos lo mucho que les gusta -la otra mujer le acerca otro pay a Blake quien lo recibe con una pequeña reverencia -aparte hoy estuvieron todo el dia al sol reparando las torretas

-es parte del trabajo -no la más glamurosa pero si necesaria

-muy buen trabajo si me deja agregar -desde que las dos cazadoras llegaron no han tenido ni una sola muerte por grimm -el pueblo nunca tuvo protecciones tan buenas

-y no sabe lo que puedo hacer con piezas nuevas -comenzo a reir, la ojiplateada era todo un crack para construir armas mortales aun cuando los suministros que se le daban eran piezas de segunda mano y chatarra

-lo tendremos en cuenta para la próxima junta del pueblo -Reivillo era un tacaño hasta para su propia protección

-ho antes de que se me olvide -le dejo el su compañera cargar los dos pays -hable con el alcalde, no debería haber problema con el dust pero si llegara a haberlo nosotras iremos por el a Torabella así que no se preocupen el pueblo no morirá de frío

-no sabe lo mucho que me tranquiliza escucharla

-dígaselo a todos, hasta luego

-hasta luego

Cuando van caminando por entre los manzanos Blake mira hacia atrás, el alumbrado público no se ha encendido y mira con un deje de cansancio a su novia

-algo me dice que estaremos transportando el dust a mitad de una tormenta en poco tiempo -bajo sus orejas en señal de futuro cansancio que se les avecinaba

-no importa, tenemos unos abrigos muy buenos y tus super ojos para ver de noche -para Ruby el viaje sería como un tour por las montañas guiado por su novia

-jajajaja mira quien habla de super ojos -usando sarcasmo en su voz

-los mios solo vuelven grimms polvo pero los tuyos te permiten ir por la habitación a oscuras y no golpearte el dedo chiquito con los muebles, eso es un superpoder -uno que quisiera tener

-hablando de super poderes -se fue acercando a la otra hasta quedar muy pegadas -¿podrias explicarme como consigues tanta comida gratis? -lleva tiempo conversando con el viejo Drunner y jamás ha conseguido ningún pescado gratis

-si hablaras mas seguido con la gente del lugar lo tendrias -hace notar dejando caer parte de su cabeza en el hombro de la mujer a lado suyo

-nunca se me ha dado bien -torció la boca, prefiere siempre mantenerse en las sombras

-a mi tampoco -se rasco la mejilla -pero imito a mi papá la mayor parte del tiempo y ahora me sale más natural

-es molesto que cualquier cosa que digas todos terminan enterándose -suspiro, tiene unas orejas gatunas que le permiten escuchar muy bien, ella se entera de los chismes, las habladas y los susurros de todo el pueblo... muy a su pesar

-es un pueblo pequeño Blake, no hay mucho más en qué entretenerse -ella crecio a las afueras de uno muy parecido con su padre -a parte siempre lo puedes usar a tu beneficio

\- ¿como que?

-como eso que llevas en la mano -al voltear a ver los pays Ruby le toma por el brazo libre y se van agarradas caminando, disfrutando del viento, la soledad y la paz

La gente de "Glasnova" hace mucho que se enteró que las dos cazadoras que los cuidan tienen una habilidad tal que bien podrían estar en alguna gran ciudad comandando a toda una flotilla de cazadores, también saben que Reivillo les paga a las dos lo de un sueldo de cazador profesional poco experimentado pero que a ellas no les importa pues según se dice Ruby Rose alguna vez le dijo a la hija del Alcalde "yo no llegué aquí buscando dinero, solo quiero ayudar a quien pueda, vivir tranquila y quizá algo dulce de vez en cuando"

Por eso todos procuran saludarles, darles un regalo, ayudarles cuando parece que lo necesiten y cocinarles cientos de postres; es su modo de "pagar" el suelo faltante pues el pequeño pueblo lo sabe, no encontraran mejores cazadores que con tanto ahínco y desinterés les cuiden.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Segundo capítulo gay jajajaja y le he dado a Blake y Ruby un pequeño pueblo artesano del vidrio ¿por que? Bueno... me gusta, hace algún tiempo asistí en un taller de vidrio, es un noble oficio así que decidí regalarle mis memorias a un pueblo que será cuidado por estas dos.

¿Ruby sin problemas para socializar con las personas? Recuerdo que en los primeros capítulos ella tenía problemas con "tratar con personas" no quería tener un compañero que no fuera Yang jajajaja pero tenía apenas 15, en esta historia ella ya va por los 35 años así que ha tenido 20 años de peleas, recorrer Remant de punta a punta y demás situaciones que le han hecho madurar, cambiar un poco su carácter al igual que Blake pero el como le trato el tiempo a ella será cosa que veremos en otro capítulo porque merece ser tratado a profundidad.

Este pueblo "Glasnova" un juego de palabras entre Glass "vidrio" y la ciudad Glasgow de Reino Unido, si se van a dar una vuelta en google por las imagenes del lugar podrán darse una idea de como se ve el pueblo que me estoy inventando, me estoy basando en la arquitectura victoriana de la ciudad. Otro detalle para que se imaginen mejor, el pueblo tiene la extensión que de Kuroyuri el pueblo natal de Ren solo que aquí es arquitectura victoriana y tienen murallas alrededor

Ruby no le agrada la palabra "sexo" aun así se dejó entrever el capítulo pasado que suelen tener sus encuentros las dos cazadoras jajajajaja ¿entonces cuál es el problema? pues nos iremos enterando a lo largo de la historia jajajaja.

Creo que es todo lo que tengo que contar hoy por lo que... nos vemos.


	3. Migración

Caperucita roja y ¿el lobo?

.

Capitulo 3: Migración

.

.

.

.

-Ruby esta fue la ultima -suspira con satisfacción Blake al mirar la ultima torre que han reparado

-vamos a probarlas -sonríe en tanto pasa un pulgar por la mejilla de la ojidorado quien al contacto inesperado hace brincar sus gatunas orejas -tenias algo de aceite en la mejilla -se sonroja -no es como si...

-¿como si quisieras tocar mi mejilla? -aprisiona con su mano la de la ojiplateada en el lugar mencionado

-Blake... -el sonrojo se vuelve mayor -nos van a ver

-¿tiene algo de malo? -pregunta colocando la mano libre en la mejilla de su pareja

-claro que no -chista de inmediato -pero... es vergonzoso

Por una razón que aun no entiende bien la pelinegra el contacto físico publico le causa vergüenza a la ojiplateado, por lo general ese detalle le parece hermoso y lo suele ocupar para su propia diversión al hacer sonrojar a su novia como si fuera la primera que se tomaban de la mano.

-sera mejor que salgamos de aquí pronto -una aire frió desde el sur hace a la ojidorado cambiar el tema -no tenemos mucho tiempo -miro al cielo -una tormenta vendrá pronto

-¿que tan pronto? -va metiendo las herramientas en la pequeña maleta

-40 minutos a lo mucho -de un salto ya están en la parte exterior de la muralla -demos nos prisa

-prisa es mi segundo nombre -sonrió volviéndose un torbellino de pétalos

-ja presumida -Blake se va corriendo dejando sombras a su paso del lado contrario de Ruby

De este modo recorren la periferia de las murallas, cada torreta detecta el movimiento en un tiempo de reacción medido en milésimas apenas suficiente para que la pelirroja les de el visto bueno y corran hacia la parte trasera de la Alcaldía para pasar su hora de salida pero el mal presentimiento de Blake se hace realidad al tener al Reivillo afuera esperándoles.

-Miss Rose, Miss Belladona -da una pequeña reverencia

-Alcalde -le saludan de igual manera

-estuve al tanto de mi aplicación del clima todo el día, según ella y las noticias mañana estará soleado...

-no me diga -dio una sonrisa cansada la ojiplateada, su compañera solo bajo sus orejas en señal del problema que se les venia encima

\- por eso tome la decisión de pedir el Dust extra que nos hace falta par el día de mañana pero los de la central...

-¿a que hora? -pregunta la pelinegra, no queriendo escuchar la escusa que tuviera preparada el hombre

-la que ustedes gusten -mira a la mujer mas alta que el -ellos han dicho que no entregaran ningún pedido foráneo en estas fechas porque los Gimm

-están en época de migración -detalle curioso de estos seres de obscuridad, cada cierto tiempo migran llevando sus males por todo el mundo

-eso ha de ser -dijo en un susurro la ojiplata apenas audible para la mujer a su lado quien menea la cabeza en aprobación, los grimms se acercan a su poblado por eso el clima cambiara dramáticamente pero las aplicaciones del clima y la de los grimm trabajan de manera separada

-iremos tan pronto como podamos y regresaremos igual de rápido -comenta Blake

-no espero menos de ustedes -volvieron a dar una reverencia y las chicas salieron corriendo

Apenas las mujeres entraron a su cabaña una ventisca se desato súbitamente, tan fuerte y recia como lo había sido días antes pero a diferencia esta arrastra nieve gris, como manchada de hollín

-que suerte que terminamos el mantenimiento de las torretas -suspira Ruby sacando vapor de su boca

-mañana sera un mal día para salir -pone su mano en el vidrio de la ventana, siente congelarse con el simple acto seguido de un escalofrió marcado

-no tenemos opción -coloca su capa en los hombros de la pelinegra -con este frió el dust se acabara pronto, no aguantaran la migración de grimms... ni hablar si pasa justo por el pueblo -con las torretas y ellas mismas usando Dust como agua, los ciudadanos podrían morir por grimms o por el frió

-tendremos que salir temprano para ganarle territorio a los gimm -si se enfrentan a ellos lo mejor era estar lejos de algún poblado

-nada que no podamos manejar -comienzo a caminar hacia la cocina -¿se te antoja un chocolate caliente? Porque yo...

-no minimices lo que vamos a hacer mañana -desde atrás le abrazo cubriéndola con la capa, sus brazos se juntan fuertemente alrededor de la ojiplateada -no tenemos ninguna información de que tan grande es la manada oscura que se acerca pero a juzgar por el clima...

-estaremos bien -saco las manos desde la tela roja para llegar a las orejas puntiagudas tan suaves como el terciopelo que se mantienen alerta en la nueva ventisca que azota la cabaña – juntas no habrá grimm que no podamos derrotar

-¿aun los mas grandes? -pregunta cerrando los ojos, queriendo creer en cada palabra que Ruby le da

-en especial los grandes -mejor pelear en un descampado con los grimm gigantescos o extraños a tener que pelear en las murallas con la gente asustada

-promete que no te vas a sobre esforzar, tus ojos no son milagrosos -tenían un limite de que y cuanto los podía usar

-no me arriesgare de maneras muy imprudentes -promete dando unas pequeñas palmaditas a la cabeza de la pelinegra

-no se como esperas que eso sea suficiente para mi -pero la verdad lo era, después de tantas batallas juntas sabia que no podía pedir mas de la pelirroja

-sera mejor que cenemos bien y vayamos temprano a la cama -con un poco de fuerza se libera del agarre y camina hacia la cocina -¿se te antoja un sándwich gigantesco? ¿O uno de tamaño regular?

-regular -sonríe tomando la tela roja entre sus manos y llevándola hasta su nariz para impregnar el aroma a rosas en sus memorias

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Blake no tiene que arrear a su novia para que se levante temprano, ella sola se ha despertado al primer pitido de la alarma, se van vistiendo de a poco con toda la ropa térmica que tienen, desde los calcetines, las botas y la capa que siempre le acompaña; todo ha sido creado especialmente para resistir en batallas con temperaturas congelantes.

En tanto la pelinegra se coloca sus botas largas, playera ajustada, un abrigo blanco y un gorro especial para mantener calientes sus delicadas orejas.

El desayuno se va como siempre, en silencio mientras las dos van revisando sus scrolls, Blake por noticias y Ruby por tiras cómicas, en el momento llega un mensaje de Weiss, lo abre, lee y no se da tiempo de contestar, ya es tiempo de salir.

-esta helada callo de imprevisto -comenta un hombre al ver a las chicas llegar a las puertas del pueblo

-ni que lo diga -saludo Ruby -¿que tal la camioneta? -pregunta mirando al vehículo "oficial" blanco que tiene el hombre a su lado, un modelo tan viejo como ella aunque admite la ojiplateado que le agrada, tiene cierto estilo retro que le hace sentir regresar el tiempo

-le arregle lo mejor posible -Rodolfo el mecánico de la cuidad, no muchos de los ciudadanos cuentan con automóviles, mas que nada porque no los necesitan, pero el hombre vive arreglando todo lo que use dust y tenga un motor - el alcalde tendrá que comprarle una nueva válvula pronto, no puedo seguir soldando la que tiene

-ninguno de nosotros puede -ella dejo de contar cuantas refacciones ha tenido que "remendar" para sus torretas

-aun así esta vieja camioneta es confiable, las llevara y traerá con el dust, no tengo duda de ello -lo único que podía asegurar eran dos viajes, no mas

-sera suficiente -las mujeres entran en el vehículo, siendo Blake el conductor que va acomodando los espejos de laterales y el central a su altura mayor que la del mecánico

-nos vemos pronto -les saluda hasta que entra por las puertas y las mujeres se quedan solas fuera el pueblo

-bien, comencemos -victorea Ruby en tanto la otra enciende la maquina y comienzan su viaje.

La distancia entre Torabella y Glassnova son unos 230km aproximadamente, no es una gran distancia siempre y cuando no existieran dos montañas que les dividen por lo cual el camino mas "sensato" es conducir unos 50 kilómetros por un camino terregoso hasta dar con las vías del tren en el cual la camioneta tiene un dispositivo que le permite subir sus llantas y acoplarse a las vías para transportarse en ellas. Son unos 250 kilómetros mas por las serpenteantes vías que van bordeando las montañas y cruzando el bosque; por lo general a Ruby le gusta tomar la misión de ir por el Dust a Torabella gracias al paisaje que puede admirar de ida y regreso pero en estos casos cuando se encuentran a -22 grados, con una ventisca que deja nula la visibilidad y la amenaza de grimms el viaje se volvía 10 veces mejor.

-¿quieres jugar algo? -pregunta la ojiplateada cuando el silencio se ha extendido

-no... -contesta en un susurro

-¿quieres escuchar música? -comienza a mover el tablero de la camioneta, no tiene un gran dispositivo pero puede que logre conectar su scroll y escuchar su playlist

-no... -era peligroso, con la amenaza de los grimm cualquier ruido que les diera ventaja contra el ataque era fundamental, en esas peleas los segundos de reacción eran indispensables, no podían tener distracciones como juegos, música o cualquier otra cosa que se le ocurriera a Ruby

-¿quieres algo en particular? -con algo de molestia infla las mejillas ante la negativa de la otra mujer

-quiero ir a unas aguas termales -dice apretando las manos en el volante- este clima me muele las orejas -ella nació y creció en climas cálidos, vivir en un bosque era lindo pero muy incomodo en invierno, pocos lo saben pero las orejas de los faunos son muy sensibles a las temperaturas congelantes, al no recibir suficiente sangre podría terminar necrosadas y obligada a amputarlas.

-tiene tiempo que no vamos a las aguas termales -hacia ya un año, no suelen ir porque no tienen tiempo libre pero el pueblo pasando el suyo "GranMonte" cuenta con posos termales los cuales eran una delicia en esta época del año

\- no me vendría mal el calor en este momento -tuvo un pequeño escalofrió, por el clima no podían ir a la velocidad máxima de la camioneta, el tortuoso viaje les llevaría una hora mas

-eso lo puedo arreglar -Ruby se quita el guante izquierdo y lleva su mano hacia la entrepierna de la conductora quien solo da un pequeño brinco y tuerce sus labios en una sonrisa picara -ya que no quieres hablar...

-no estamos en un viaje de placer... -le hace recordar

-¿quien dice que no? -pregunta con una risilla -si estamos tu y yo solas por otra hora en la camioneta

-me vas a desconcentrar -aprieta tan fuerte el volante que se escucha el chillar del cuero de sus guantes, Ruby se ha saltado la chamarra y bajado por el pantalón, puede sentir el frió de su mano contra la tibieza de su bajo vientre

-Blake Belladona es una cazadora de primer nivel, necesita mas que un pequeño contacto para bajar la guardia -la entrepierna de su compañera es por mucho el mejor calefactor que podría conseguir a mitad de la nada

-yo no lo llamaría pequueeeee PEQUEÑO -dio un salto cuando el contacto de piel fría y caliente se intensifico

-jejejeje -se quieto el cinturón de seguridad para acercarse a robar un beso de la pelinegra

-¡Ruby! -chillo en sorpresa cuando un rugido hizo que dejaran su juego

-¡siempre en la mejor parte! -gruñe frustrada la pelirroja colocando el guante en su mano y desfondando su arma

-tenemos una suerte para esto -bufo apagando el motor – salgamos a ver que son esta vez -se fue acomodando su ropa, cerrando el pantalón y el abrigo

-por el gruñido seguro son... -una zarpazo y Crescent Rose degollar a un grimm - Beowolf

-debemos tener cuidado, ellos nunca viajan solos -otro grimm se escucha – claro... Sphinx -un cuadrúpedo escupe fuego cae frente al fauno no sin antes que la cola de serpiente tratara de matarla en un ataque de látigo

-no son comunes en la zona -comenta Ruby después de degollar otros 5 Beowolfs

-por algo le llaman migración -dice riendo

-pffff como sea solo alejemos los de las vías -si la camioneta se descomponía podían darse casi por muertas

La pelea comienza con desventaja pues no pueden ver mas lejos de tres metros por la tormenta, las dos usan sus ataques para largas distancias en tanto los grimm van cayendo y convirtiéndose en cenizas pero es tal la cantidad de ellos que por un momento el numero es difícil de combatir

-¿Weiss? -la pelirroja se detiene al escuchar el sonido de su scroll pero la distracción le cuesta un golpe y el objeto sale volando igual que ella

\- ¡Ruby! -grita corriendo hacia la ojiplateada

-estoy bien -dice levantándose de entre una pila de Beowolfs

-tu scroll esta... -al levantar lo este se activa y la imagen aparece -recibiendo una llamada ... hola -dice con la sonrisa mas tensa que tiene

-¡¿Donde esta Ruby?! - unos ojos azules tan fríos y letales como la tormenta que están atravesando miran con dolo al fauno

-esta ocupada -contesta tratando de sonar casual pero en la blanca cara se va anegando la sangre volviendo de un color rojo su ira haciendo notar que no le cree -de verdad esta ocupada -cambia la cámara para mostrar lo que se encuentra enfrente y mostrar a la pelirroja lidiando con un Beowolf que mastica su preciada Crescent Rose

-le llamare en 30 minutos -dice escueta antes de terminar la llamada

-claro... ella espera tu llamada -suspira, pero no tiene tiempo de seguir en sus pensamientos sobre Weiss, otro Sphinx le lanza una bola de fuego que tiene que esquivar

No tuvieron tiempo de contar de cuantos grimm se pudieron deshacer pero están seguras que no se encontraron con "el centro" de la migración pues no lucharon contra ningún gimm "especial" que suelen ser quienes dirigen a las manadas mas están agradecidas por eso, poco mas de tiempo y se habrían quedado sin Dust o Aura para seguir adelante

-fue una buena batalla -comenta Ruby entrando a la camioneta en tanto Blake la vuelve a encender

-nada como una pelea a muerte para entrar en calor -ahora tenia ganas de quitarse el abrigo pero opta por solo abrirlo

-bueno, mi primer idea para darnos calor fue interrumpida así que creo que estuvo bien -se rasca la cabeza

-prefiero mil veces tu idea a tener que pelear con grimms -en definitiva era mas divertido... y seguro

-ahora sera un viaje tranquilo -mira hacia la ventana del copiloto, aun esta la nevada pero ha bajado de intensidad, señal de que se alejan de los grimm

-no lo creo -regresa el artefacto rectangular a su dueña

-¡mi scroll! -grita alegre -creí que lo había roto en la pelea

-lo levante antes de que alguien o algo lo pisara

-gracias Blake -le sonríe, luego lo abre para mirar que tuvo una llamada -¿hablaste con Weiss? -pregunta sorprendida

-... yo no lo llamaría hablar... -mas bien fue la peliblanca mirándole con odio todo el tiempo

-¿cruzaron palabra? -pregunta emocionada

-... técnicamente -bajo sus orejas y torció la boca -no fue exactamente una conversación

-pero es un avance, al menos por... -miro de nuevo del scroll -un minuto estuvieron frente a frente

-la mitad de este tiempo fui yo dirigiendo la cámara hacia ti -no quería tener que mirar a Weiss juzgándola

-sigue siendo un avance -comenta con una sonrisa

-dijo que te volvería a marcar -algo que quisiera no tener que escuchar

-yo le voy a marcar -enlaza la llamada y antes de poder decir "hola" lo que escucha es "¡¿que haces a mitad de una migración en el bosque?!" -¿como sabes eso? -tartamudea

"como no lo voy a saber, tu scroll tiene rastreador y solo falto mirar el mapa y los avisos de grimm para ver que te metiste en problemas"

-no lo hice por gusto -bueno un poco si -el pueblo se quedara sin dust pronto y tenia que...

"tenias que llamarme, ya te lo he repetido Ruby si necesitas Dust puedo mandar cualquier cantidad a tu... actual residencia"

-no me gusta molestarte -la verdad prefiere no pedir favores a nadie

"soy la dueña de la empresa mas grande y poderosa del mundo ¿crees que un poco de dust para un pueblo perdido me dará problemas? "

-no quise decir eso tampoco -bajo la mirada

"Ruby... no importa lo que sucede entre... ella y tu... sabres que puedes contar conmigo"

-yo... -antes de contestar escucha la voz de otra mujer que a entrado en la oficina de la peliblanca- tengo trabajo, veo que tu igual -el semblante de Ruby se ha endurecido -cuando arregles tus asuntos hablaremos, hasta luego Weiss

"¡Ruby!"

-hggg -se agarro la frente después de cerrar el scroll

-no fue tan bien como esperabas

-un rastreador... Weiss tiene un rastreador en mi scroll -menea el objeto que lleva en su mano

-la verdad no me sorprende -tampoco le sorprendería que tuviera rastreado el de ella también

-no, siempre ha sido así de controladora -suspiro, detalle que nunca le había importado, aun ahora no le importaba, sabia que la mujer ojiazul no lo hacia por molestarle solo estaba "preocupada por ella, muy a su manera"

-y gritona -hizo resaltar con su voz grave

-especialmente gritona jajajaja -volvieron a reír por un momento hasta que la nostalgia se apodero del momento -desearía que en cierta forma todo volverá a como era antes

-yo también... -el fauno apretó de nuevo el volante -quisiera poder hablar con ella -ya si no como antes al menos poder cruzar palabra sin que le mirara como un ser repugnante y ella no sentir que merece el desprecio de la peliblanco

Pronto llegaron a Torabella por las vías, hermosa cuidad custodiada por una muralla el doble que la suya. Al tener ya sus años se nota el diseño antiguo de las calles y los edificios, construcciones de dos o tres pisos la gran mayoría, zona comercial y habilitacional entremezclada a tal punto que el hervidero de gente es visible aun con el frió y la nieve. Las mujeres van en su camioneta hasta la estación de Dust mas grande y saludan a los dueños

-buenas tardes -contestan al ver entrar a las cazadoras -el Alcalde Reivillo dijo que llegarían hoy, soy un tonto por creer que una ventisca les detendría

-ni un centenar de grimms podría evitar que terminemos nuestra misión -dice alzando el puño la pelirroja, Blake solo se limita a acomodarse su abrigo visiblemente roto en la batalla con los centenares de seres oscuros

-¿se toparon con la migración de grimms? -dice sorprendido el encargado

-solo unos cuantos -sonríe la ojiplateado -apenas y nos dieron pelea

-claro -la pelinegra rodó los ojos dorados

-¡Blake! -chillo, ante la escena la gente dentro de la tienda comenzó a reír

-empezaremos a cargar su pedido -sonrió -mientras pueden dar una vuelta por la cuidad, no todos los restaurantes están abiertos pero seguro encontraran un lugar cálido para pasar el tiempo

-gracias -tomo la mano de su novia para comenzar a salir -regresamos en un rato

-tómense su tiempo señoritas cazadoras

.

.

Las mujeres salen de nuevo a las calles cuando un aire frió les cruza haciendo que Ruby se abrase a la otra quien le pasa su brazo por detrás de su espalda hasta llegar a la cadera donde deja la mano. Se van caminando de ese modo hasta que están enfrente de dos restaurantes

-necesitas comer algo mas que pasteles -menea la cabeza en desaprobación

-pero se ven deliciosos -chilla haciendo ojos de perrito

-carne con verduras tampoco nos mataría -lo mas cercano a las verduras en su casa eran las papas fritas y un cazador debía de alimentarse sanamente si quería mantener su trabajo... o su vida

-pero estamos de viaje, no tenemos que "comer bien" -inflo las mejillas en tanto se cruzo de brazos

-todos los días comes postres Ruby -hace notar la mujer mas alta

-no todos -dijo con falsa indignación

-todos los días que vamos al pueblo comes dulces osea 6 de 7 días -comenta mirándole severamente

-eso me da la razón -alzo el dedo indice de la mano derecha - no todos los días como algo dulce

-¿tu azúcar con un poco de café? -ese era de las cosas que no podían faltar en las mañanas de la pelirroja

-eso no cuenta -saco la lengua -el café es un alimento básico... -podía seguir debatiendo sobre si el café era o no esencial en la dieta diaria de un cazador pero Blake no esta dispuesta a seguir en la calle congelando se

-no vamos a comer solo pasteles y chocolate -le sostiene fuertemente y se la lleva al restaurante de a lado

Se sientan en una mesa de en medio, el lugar esta ambientado con una luz tenue que imita el fulgor de las velas, las paredes con un tono azul celeste desgastado por los años y el piso de duela igualmente rayado por el paso del tiempo. Blake a pedido un buen pedazo de carne roja con papas y brócolis en tanto Ruby se queda con un caldo de pollo con verduras y una pasta con camarones.

La comida pasa sin mucho revuelo, una música suave se escucha de fondo en donde solo otras 9 personas están comiendo, por momentos pareciera que Ruby quiere dormirse aunque intenta demostrar lo contrario

-¿usaste tus ojos? -pregunta la pelinegra mirando directo a los ojos plata

-... he... -no puede mentir, no a esos ojos dorados que parece tienen la capacidad de mirar su alma

-¿los usaste? -vuelve a preguntar pero con un tono grave en su voz

-odio cuando usas tu voz sexy para esto -susurra cerrando los ojos

-no evadas la pregunta -llamarle "sexy" no la sacaría del aprieto

-solo un poco -tan poco que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta pero con la ventisca tan fuerte era difícil que su luz se viera

-nos quedamos a dormir esta noche -comenzó a buscar el contacto del alcalde Reivillo para hacerle saber su decisión pero una pequeña mano hizo que bajara el dispositivo

-Glassnova necesita el dust hoy -sus palabras serian contundentes si no tuviera un fideo colgando de su boca

-tu necesitas descansar

-llegando a la casa descansare -comenta tratando de subir el fideo usando solo su lengua

-Ruby... -lanzo un rápido movimiento a la frente de la ojiplateada quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo -estas cansada -golpeo con su tenedor la frente

-auch -chillo sobando el la piel donde se quedaron marcado cuatro puntos rojos -pero...

-pero no voy a llevarte de regreso y tener otra pelea cuando estas en tu limite

-jajajaja aun no llego a mi limite -podía congelar un dragón grimm, matar unos cuantos beowolfs en el bosque no era nada

-y si -un dedo se posa en sus labios evitándole continuar

-la manada va en dirección a nuestro pueblo, si por alguna razón el grimm alfa decide atravesar Glassnova no llegaremos a tiempo Blake -su semblanza no servia para distancias largas y con ese clima no conseguirían ningun aeronave que las llevara entre las montañas

-... -la pelinegra cerro los ojos, lo pensó por un momento pero no había modo de que se pudieran jugar la seguridad del pueblo solo por unas horas de sueño mas.

.

.

-gracias por todo -saluda alegre la ojiplateada a los encargados de la tienda que han puesto extra protección a las cajas de Dust para ayudarles a mantener el cargamento seguro en la ventisca

-es un gusto verles -se despide el dueño

Tardan un poco en pasar el control aduanero de Torabella para salir por las vías del tren pero en cuanto se enfilan son recibidas por el frió, la nieve y el silencio. Ruby no puede soportar y se queda dormida a los veinte minutos de haber salido pero la pelinegra lo prefiere así, si algo malo sucede su esperanza reside en la energía blanca que emana por sus ojos.

-¡pero nada malo ha pasado! -da dos brincos cuando esta entregando el dust en el almacén del pueblo

-por suerte el alfa se desvió -no quiere saber el porque solo da las gracias por ello

-con esto tendremos mas que suficiente para mantener al pueblo tranquilo y cálido -comenta Reivillo a las cazadoras

-me alegra escuchar eso -sonríe Ruby en tanto truena su espalda, dormir en la camionera era super incomodo

-ya pueden retirarse -le devuelve la sonrisa -y pueden tomarse el día de mañana también

-¿que? -pregunta la ojidorada sorprendida

-pueden tomarse el día, ya hicieron bastante hoy

Así la aventura por el dust termina para las jóvenes, como es su costumbre se regresan caminando por el camino de manzanos hasta topar con la pequeña cabaña con baldosas amarillas, pequeñas ventas y...

-¿tres contenedores marítimos de Schnee Dust Company? -apilados uno sobre el otro volviéndose una torre mas alta que su cabaña y alrededor de estos una tropa de autómatas armados

-¿por que apilados y no uno a lado del otro? -pregunta Blake a uno de los robots que custodia la torre

-porque es un modo de recordar le a Blake Belladonna que Weiss Schnee es mas poderosa -contesta de forma mecanizada señalando la altura mayor a la cabaña de la pelinegra había construido

-pues quizá tengas mas poder y dinero pero yo tengo esto -alzo su mano para luego dar una sonora nalgada a Ruby -y lo hago todas las noches antes de ir a dormir

-¡Blake! -chillo sonrojándose la pelirroja -no le digas esas cosas a Weiss

-¡protocolo de ataque activado! ¡Blake Belladonna enemigo confirmado! -al unisono los autómatas cortan cartucho y comienzan a disparar pero no pueden hacer gran cosa contra las dos cazadoras quienes los desmantelan en pocos minutos

-Weiss se que estas ahí mirando -dice la ojiplateada tomando la cabeza de uno de los autómatas -gracias por el dust, no era necesario que me dieras tanto, tampoco era necesario decirle cosas hirientes a Blake -la mano de todos los autómatas levanta el dedo de en medio y señalan hacia la pelinegra quien bufa molesta -... tampoco era necesario eso -suspiro -en poco vamos a encontrar las antenas de los robots y los desconectaremos pero quería pedirte permiso para usar sus partes en las torretas del pueblo ¿puedo? -las manos ahora levantan el pulgar en señal de aprobación -gracias -sonríe para luego retirar la careta metálica, tomar la antena y desactivarlo

-trata de no romperlos mucho -pide al fauno que le ha dado por patear todos los brazos que siguen haciendo señas obscenas a su persona

-no prometo nada -gruño

-un día de estos nos tenemos que sentar a platicar -suspiro mirando hacia la torre con tanto dust a lado de la casa

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Tercer capitulo homosexual! donde nos enteramos que Weiss no esta muy feliz por la relación de Blake y Ruby jajajaja ¿por que? bueno las razones se irán revelando con el pasar de la historia.

Ruby es traviesa cuando están a solas pero en publico se sonroja como una colegiala, eso también tiene su explicación que se tratara a detalle... bueno ni tan a detalle pero les contare cual es la razón.

No se vio mucho de Torabella pero pretendo escribir un capitulo centrado en ella y en MonteGrande pero ya se vara con el tiempo, aun tengo muchos otras historias que deje en pausa por entrar a este Fandom jajajajajaja. Nos vemos.


	4. En el Túnel

Caperucita Roja y ¿el lobo?

.

Capitulo 4: En el Túnel

.

.

.

-¿no esta muy caliente? -pregunta Ruby mirando a la pelinegra tomar por el asa su taza de té

-un poco pero nada que no pueda tomar -cierra los ojos para sentir el sabor amargo y caliente que cruzar por su garganta

-siempre se me olvida apartar tu agua cuando la caliento para el café -la ojiplata se sienta en la silla frente a la ojidorado y de nuevo el silencio reina en la cocina, solo el viento meciendo los arboles les interrumpe

Un juego de miradas se va desarrollando, pequeñas risas picaras que se esconden tras las tazas humeantes en tanto las orejas gatunas danzan de un lado al otro para demostrar que su dueña tiene un rato de diversión. Se están riendo de un pequeño inconveniente que habían tenido hace unos días después de que llevaran el Dust de Torabella a Glassnova.

-sabes, la chica no estaba tan errada -dice Ruby aventurando su mano derecha hasta tocar la de su compañera

-tenemos una sinergia particular -contesta Blake aceptando la mano que le ha tocado, nada de el otro mundo pero que a base de mucho tiempo por no decir muchas peleas a muerte, dramas y dolor se ha vuelto especialmente buena

-hablando de eso... -antes de que pueda terminar su idea un pequeño temblor hace tronar las paredes de la casa

-¿crees que sea lo que estoy pensando que es? -pregunta Blake soltando la mano para levantarse y terminar su té de un trago

-con suerte no pero debemos de prepararnos por si acaso -la ojiplata de igual modo termina su café

Las mujeres abandonan la cocina para dirigirse a la habitación principal donde se despojan de sus mullidas pijamas para colocarse sus ropas de batalla, justo cuando Ruby se encontraba ajustando las agujetas de su bota derecha los scroll suenan en un pitido de alarma coloreando la pantalla de rojo, al darle aceptar al mensaje una mujer con traje sastre gris, de tez morena y ojos caoba se hace presente.

"a todos los cazadores de los poblados vecinos MonteGrande recurre a su ayuda, un Grimm gigante ha sido detectado en las minas y va destruyendo todo a su paso para salir a la superficie..."

-odio cuando tengo razón -gruñe Blake mientras se va acomodando unos guantes de cuero y asegurando que los compartimentos de su cinturón están llenos de dust

"Si deciden ayudarnos envíen su ubicación y una nave ira a recogerles, agradeceremos toda la ayuda que puedan brindarnos"

-bueno las aeronaves no tardan mucho en ir y regresar de MonteGrande -la pelirroja no se lo piensa y manda su ubicación al igual que Blake -tenemos quizá unos 20 minutos antes de que vengan por nosotras

-¿llevas suficientes cargas? -pregunta observando a la otra salir de la habitación

-creo que es un buen momento para usar el dust que Weiss nos regalo -un grimm gigante seguro que vaciaría las reservas de cualquier cazador

-si tu lo dices -ella prefería no tomar nada de la peliblanco

-¿que mejor momento que salvando vidas? -hace notar bajando las escaleras y saliendo al patio donde han cubierto con una gruesa manta los pesados contenedores

-recuerda que en cuanto abras el contenedor Weiss lo sabrá -esa ojiazul maníaca del control seguro tenia un rastreador activado en sus contenedores

-es posible que ya sepa que vamos a MonteGrande por un grimm gigante -si tenia intervenido el GPS de los teléfonos porque no también la salida de mensajes -que igual si no quieres puedo ir solo con estas bazucas -señalando sus ojos

-solo aparentemos un poco ¿quieres? -aun existía gente que mataba a los herederos de los ojos plateados

-seré precavida -comenta quitando la cubierta de los contenedores -aparte llegaremos con tanto Dust que pareceremos comerciantes - podríamos aventarle una de estas cajas al grimm... seguro que lo mata-se rasco la barbilla pensando en una artimaña para sacar a todo el mundo del túnel pues no han dado muchos datos sobre la batalla que se estará librando en MonteGrande

\- a el y a la mitad de la población – nunca era una buena idea explotar dust en una mina de dust era como lanzar combustible a un incendio

-no lo sabremos hasta intentarlo -sonríe de manera maníaca, Blake solo baja las orejas en señal de desaprobación al mal chiste que ha hecho su pareja.

Al poco tiempo se encontraba un aeronave aterrizando en el claro frente a la cabaña en el solo se encuentra el piloto que baja rápidamente para confirmar la información que le ha sido dada. "Cazadoras Ruby Rose y Blake Belladonna han aceptado ir a MonteGrande para ayudar con el Grimm que esta emergiendo de las minas" las dos asienten cuando se les es preguntado y abordan el vehículo que sin mucho decoro o espera sale de nuevo a toda velocidad hacia la cuidad donde desde lejos se puede sentir el miedo.

Calles empedradas, angostas, empinadas y coloridas, MonteGrande se encuentra enquistada en el lateral de una gran montaña a la cual debe su nombre. Las personas que le habitan suelen tener uno de dos trabajos, o pasan su vida bajo tierra en las minas del lado contrario de la montaña extrayendo tanto Dust como les sea posible o atienden a los visitantes que llegan a la cuidad en busca de sus aguas termales en toda clase de spas, hoteles, tiendas y restaurantes.

MonteGrande, una ciudad que nació por la minería ahora mantiene su ritmo gracias a la hostelería dado que con los años las vetas que llevan explotando han ido en decadencia razón por la cual cree Ruby el Grimm Gigante ha hecho acto de presencia.

-gracias por venir -una mujer morena de cabellera ocre da una reverencia a las mujeres que bajan de la aeronave

-no tienes de que -sonrió la ojiplateada -estamos para ayudar -que era básicamente su forma de pensar cuando se refiere al trabajo

-¿donde esta el Grimm? ¿cuantos cazadores le contienen? -Blake no esta concentrada en la cordialidad, le importa mas el estado de la situación en donde se han ido a meter

-Mi nombre es Perla Avis -comienza por presentarse -soy la líder de los cazadores que custodian MonteGrande, de momento contamos con 12 cazadores y unos 60 mineros dispuestos a ayudar en lo que se necesite -conduce a las mujeres a un carro para llevarlas del aeropuerto a la zona de las minas

-¿que paso con el tipo mala cara sin un ojo que tenia el puesto? - las chicas conocen a todos los encargados de las ciudades aledañas por eso le ha saltado que esta joven que no parece tener mas de 18 años se proclame líder de los cazadores en MonteGrande pero de todos modos se va acomodando en el puesto del copiloto en tanto Blake se expande en el asiento trasero

-ya debe estar bastante lejos de la ciudad con una fuerte cantidad de dust y casi todos los cazadores que trabajaban aquí – sus palmas aprietan tanto el volante que hace sonar el cuero con el que esta recubierto

-¿escaparon? -pregunto entre impactada y ofendida la ojiplateada, nunca le dio buena espina pero tampoco lo creyó tan miserable como para salir corriendo en un momento critico

-dijeron algo como "mi vida vale mas que la miseria que nos pagas" luego se retiraron por eso mi madre tuvo que mandar un mensaje pidiendo ayuda -la chica concentro su vista al frente del camino

-así que eres la hija de la alcaldesa -comenta Ruby poniendo atención al rosto de la joven, ciertamente tiene algunas similitudes con la señora de cabellera cana que les había mandado un mensaje hace menos de una hora

-no me sorprende que te dieran el puesto -dice Blake revisando por centésima vez el estado de sus armas, nerviosa de lo que estaba por emerger de la tierra

-era cuestión de tiempo -una sonrisa rota, aquellas que se esbozan por un sentimiento agridulce -apenas me he graduado de la escuela... yo esperaba tener algunos años de experiencia en el campo ya saben... viajar un poco, conocer el mundo, luego regresar y encargarme de la cuidad pero... Benjamin no estaba tan contento, el también tiene un hijo que pronto saldrá de la escuela y esperaba que fuera el quien lo sucediera como líder de los cazadores -no es obligatorio que un líder suceda en favor de sus bastaros pero en ciudades viejas y con tradición no es de extrañarse

-pero tu madre te ha elegido a ti -comenta Blake recordando parte de su infancia y los problemas que tuvo su padre con otros miembros del White Fang

-mi madre y la gente en general – todos la vieron crecer, correr como un crió entre las empinadas calles o jugar en los callejones de las viejas cazonas, le tenían aprecio y confianza a la joven morena -aparte que mi padre era el líder de los cazadores antes que Benjamin fuera contratado

-legados -Ruby toca la insignia plateada en forma de rosa que lleva en su cinturón, entendía lo que era tener un trabajo que seguir cuando tu antecesor muere

-Benjamin comenzó a infundir chismes sobre mi "dudosa" preparación, mi falta de experiencia y otras tonterías que no tienen caso -meros chismes sobre su honra y valentía -aunado a eso se dio a conocer que las vetas se estaban agotando ... mas de lo que ya están por lo que...

-los ánimos se pusieron tensos -Blake no esta sorprendida, una mina agotada, un revoltoso y mucha gente intranquila, era un caldo de cultivo perfecto para los grimm

-aparte de eso el capataz de la mina decidió ir mas abajo de lo que esta permitido en un intento por salvar los trabajos de todos pero...

-en lugar de Dust encontró un Grimm Gigante -han dejado la ciudad detrás de ellas y ahora se encuentran en un paseo de concreto repleto de curvas el cual Perla va sorteando como la experiencia y conocimiento que solo te puede dar la practica

-si encontró bastante Dust -hace notar la joven -pero dos semanas después se apareció el Grimm haciendo de esta situación muy compleja

-por no llamarlo suicida -la ojidorado entiende el panorama -mucho Dust, poco espacio y un Grimm gigante

-exacto -la chica vuelve a tenaz su agarre del volante – otra razón por la que los cazadores prefirieron escapar antes que enfrentarlo – no podían entrar soltando balazos como si fuera una fiesta, un mal disparo y todos volaban directo al olvido

-siempre hay una manera de acabar el trabajo sin matarte en el intento -dice la ojiplateada en tanto mira al frente del camino, se han terminado las curvas y van entrando a un gigantesco terraplén donde se encuentran varias maquinas de excavación junto con un cumulo de personas

-Perla ha vuelto -grito un joven cuando ve el auto llegar

-parece que no ha conseguido mucha ayuda -cuando el vehículo se detiene de el solo salen 3 personas, ellos esperaban a un pequeño ejercito, la moral de los hombres vuelve a caer

-¿esperaban algo mas verdad? -la mujer con capa roja se va acercando a los presentes

-algo un poco mas grande y fuerte -comenta otro hombre con la sonrisa chueca, debatiéndose entre llorar o reír

-quizá pequeño y rápido sea lo que convenga en esta situación -Blake se acerca por detrás y pone su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja

-que va, no tenemos modo de ponernos exigentes ahora – el minero suspira mirando a las mujeres que a sus ojos no le parecen la gran cosa

-pelearon y sobrevivieron a las caídas de Bacon, Haven y otros disturbios en Atlas -comienza a hablar Perla a todos los presentes – y no eran mayores de edad, para los 25 la señorita de aquí -señalo a la ojiplateada -era la jefa de seguridad y del departamento de investigación y balística en Shnee Dust Company, también estuvo a cargo de mas de 15000 cazadores y una parte de la armada de Atlas -mas otras aventuras que seguramente la pelirroja no había colocado en su currículum por ser ilegales o porque no cabrían en una sola hoja

-¿que hace aquí y no en una piscina llena de dinero? -pregunta otro de los mineros sorprendido por la carrera de la pequeña mujer que solo les saluda

-no era mi estilo -se rasco detrás de la cabeza -prefiero estar aquí... ayudar en lo que pueda

-y a su lado esta Blake Belladonna otra cazadora de gran fama que fundó una cooperativa con Yang Xiao Long y paso la mayor pare de su tiempo en...

-no importa -el fauno detiene a la morena en tanto Ruby le voltea a ver, entiende que hay heridas que por mas tiempo que pase simplemente no sanan y ahora es su moral la que baja

-solo llévenos a la entrada - y con una sonrisa tan rota como la que le diera el primer minero al verle se coloca su capucha lista para trabajar

Cuando se encuentran en los elevadores principales Perla les pasa por mensaje el mapa actualizado de la mina donde un punto grande y rojo muestra la ubicación del grimm en tanto los hombres se van preparando mentalmente para morir, momento en el cual Blake voltea a verles

-no sera necesario -detiene las manos de un muchacho las cuales tiemblan tanto que el colocar el cartucho de dust en la pistola parece una misión imposible -nosotras entraremos solas a la mina

-no pueden hacerlo -chista impactada Perla en tanto los mineros suspiran aliviados

-60 mineros asustados, 12 cazadores y una niña no serán de gran ayuda contra un grimm gigante-dice el fauno volviendo a repasar todo su arsenal

-soy una cazadora igual que ustedes -su voz mas gruesa por culpa del enojo

-lo que Blake trato de decir... -Ruby deja de mirar el mapa en su scroll para colocarse delante de su novia -es que nosotras podemos encargarnos y mientras mas personas el trabajo se vuelve ... complejo

-solo digan que les estorbamos y ya -chisto uno de los hombres

-no podrán ir en la mina solas, necesitan alguien que las guié -señala Perla, ella era la líder en esa misión

-pues... -la pelinegra levanta su scroll con el mapa puesto -ya tenemos cubierto ese problema

-no conocen el lugar, si necesitan moverse rápido podrían perderse y ...

-estaremos bien -le sonrió -se que intentas ocupar un lugar lo mejor que puedes pero aun es muy pronto para ti -nadie esta totalmente listo el trabajo aun después de terminar la escuela -leíste nuestro historial sabes que nos especializamos en situaciones "complejas"

-por no decir suicidas -susurro Blake

-dirige los trabajos de evacuación, mantén a la gente segura y alejada de las minas o de cualquier zona propensa a desgajarse, no tardaremos

-yo... -se mordió el labio, no sabia que era pero la voz y semblante de la pelirroja frente suyo era convincente... inspiraba respeto y confianza

-nos quedamos sin tiempo -otro terremoto remueve el piso -lleva a todos a un lugar seguro -no le da opción para pensar y cuando Perla tiene algo que objetar las dos mujeres ya están bajando por el elevador

-¿Capitán? -el joven que no paraba de temblar se acerca a la otra chica, su mejor amiga de la infancia -... Perla... ¿que hacemos? -aunque el piso dejo de moverse su voz sigue temblorosa

\- vayan al otro lado de la montaña -volteo a mirar a los hombres -busquen a los desaparecidos en los edificios caídos y bajen de la montaña, nos llevamos a todos lejos de aquí

.

.

.

-bueno es mas grande de lo que me imagine -comenta mirando la pared del túnel por el que están bajando

-estamos aun cerca de la superficie -otro temblor – el elevador no puede llevarnos hasta el ultimo nivel

-dudo que siga en el ultimo piso -por el sonido y los temblores quizá no tardarían en encontrarse

-¿crees poder volverlo piedra por completo? - pregunta, nerviosa por la respuesta que le pueda dar su novia

-con que le de directo en la cabeza debería bastar -escuchan un desgarrador aullido seguido por un temblor tan fuerte que deja inservible el elevador

-parece que nos quedamos atascados -suspira Blake sacando su arma y apuntando al piso de metal

-sera mas fácil si lo corto -con su guadaña abre el piso como si fuera una lata de atún y las mujeres caen en picada hacia la oscuridad incierta donde 4 pares de ojos rojos le esperan

Pasado unos segundos de caída las chicas se detienen clavando sus armas en las paredes del túnel siendo la primera Blake quien al ser fauno puede ver mejor en la oscuridad y nota que ya han llegado hasta el grimm

-los temblores se hacen mas fuertes -nota Ruby cuando una piedra le golpea en la cabeza -a este paso va a derrumbar toda la mina

-a este paso va a romper la montaña en dos – dan un ultimo salto hacia una zona plana por la cual ven al grimm arrastrase

Con ojos tan grandes como la altura del fauno, garras en forma de picos de unos 15 metros cada una los cuales ha usado para romper la piedra haciéndose camino a la superficie, nariz pequeña y fauces llenas de dientes mal formes dispuestos en cientos de hileras con los que tritura los pedazos de piedra que sobran y caen frene a el

-¿que aspecto tiene Blake? -pregunta pues solo puede ver los 8 gigantescos ojos rojos

-es feo y lo que le sigue -comenta cortando cartucho y apuntando justo en los ojos

-jajajaja no puede ser tan malo -busca de entre sus bolsillos una lampara de emergencia que lanza hacia la bestia, en el acto este cierra los ojos y suelta un aullido ensordecedor que deja en el piso a las jóvenes

-nota mental, este grimm odia la luz -dice la pelirroja sobándose la oreja derecha, de no ser por su aura seguramente le habría reventado los oídos -Blake podrías...

-¿distraerlo un poco para que tu puedas preparar tu "magia"? -dice colocando un rápido beso en los labios de la pelirroja

-de ser posible -sonrió dejando un poco del estrés que se produce en la batalla

-lo que sea por ti -guiño un ojo aun cuando la otra chica no puede verle y después de tomar aire se va corriendo a un extremo del túnel -¡hey feo!- comenzó a disparar directo a los ojos, procurando no darle bajo ninguna razón a las paredes llenas de Dust

En tanto Ruby cierra los ojos y comienza a pensar en todas lo bueno de la vida, en especial de SU vida. Recuerdos de la escuela, de su padre, de Yang en miles de ocasiones, luego de Weiss, el tiempo que vivieron juntas en Atlas pero esos recuerdos son traicioneros y rápido se desvían a momentos de conflictos, soledad y discusiones, sacude la cabeza como queriendo sacar los malos recuerdos y ahora es Blake quien ocupa su mente, cuando juntas renovaron la pequeña cabaña, los largos paseos por los manzanos, las noches frías junto a la chimenea cubiertas por una manta y al final unos calmados ojos dorados que le miran tan profundo e intenso que podría perderse en ellos.

-la vida... debe ser protegida - luz pura emana de sus ojos plata al acto el grimm chilla de dolor deja de prestar atención al fauno y lanza en acto desesperado una estocada al punto focal desde donde se dispersa la luz, usando su velocidad Blake se le interpone levantando la funda de su espada que choca con la garra de la bestia escuchando un pequeño crujido hasta que esta se convierte en piedra

Aprovechando esto el fauno vuelve a disparar al grimm en la cabeza, le vacía todo el dust que lleva, cartucho por cartucho hasta que al fin el ser va cayendo a pedazos para luego volverse polvo. Camina un poco para asegurarse que el gigantesco ser ha perecido y luego regresa con la ojiplateado que se encuentra de rodillas sostenida solo con su guadaña.

-¿como te encuentras? -pregunta tomándola en brazos

-mejor que el, eso es seguro -sonríe manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, es agotador derrotar a grimms de esa envergadura

-pudimos cansarlo un poco, quizá arrancarle las dos garras para que te fuera mas sencillo -culpa, un sentimiento tan recurrente en el fauno que pareciera siempre estar presente en su día a día

-hace eso ponía en riesgo la mina -su voz se escucha cansada, casi adormilada

-pero te puso en riesgo a ti -dice en un susurro colocando su mentón sobre la cabeza de la otra quien se ha dejado caer en el pecho de la pelinegra

-nada que no podamos manejar- su mano se dirige al pecho de su novia, justo donde su corazón late como caballo descocado después de la faena que han realizado -fue mas seguro que lanzar una bomba de dust -con el grimm convertido en piedra, el riesgo de explotar por las balas de dust que se dirigian a el ya era nulo mas le preocupa cuantos cartuchos tuvo que usar Blake en el

-trata de no dormite -puede que acabaran con el mas grade pero aun puede escuchar a lo lejos pequeños grimm reptando por los túneles -sabes que los grandes siempre van acompañados

-de los mas pequeños, lo se... lo se... -aun cuando lo intenta sus ojos se mantienen cerrados y su conciencia se va diluyendo

-parece que no tengo otra opción -de un movimiento rápido lleva a Ruby a su espalda y usando uno de los lasos de Gambol Shroud la ata firmemente dejando libre sus manos -vamos a salir de aquí

Con un gran salto vuelve al túnel principal por donde pasaba el elevador, va clavando la hoja de su espada para darse soporte y escalar tan rápido como puede pero es ahora cuando se da cuenta de lo mucho que habían bajado a las entrañas de la tierra, claro no es lo mismo ir en un elevador que subir con una mujer dormida a cuestas mientras los gruñidos de los grimm se hacen mas fuertes

-¡Ruby! -grita cuando las bestias ya están escalando a la par de ella, un Beowolf se lanza directo a ellas pero solo va a dar contra la sobra de las jóvenes que desaparece justo después de ser partida en dos por sus garras

-Blake... -un remolino de pétalos morados se forma y las lleva varios meteros arriba para luego la pelirroja perder el conocimiento otra vez

Por fin llegan hasta el elevador detenido y el fauno dan un salto desde la pared del túnel hasta uno de los gruesos cables que sostienen el elevador para comenzar a trepar a una velocidad mayor ayudándose de manos y pies.

Pasan varios minutos así, con Blake escalando por sus vidas, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para matar a los grimm que les llegan a dar alcance hasta que todo el dust que llevaba en sus bolsillos se ha agotado y no le queda mas que seguir por el cable con Ruby en su espalda.

-¿que esto no tiene fin? -se pregunta en voz alta cuando el aura que le cubre comienza a flaquear y lo primero que se va rompiendo son sus guantes, no tardara mucho tiempo para que lo siguiente en desgarrase sean sus manos al tener contacto con el tosco metal del que esta fabricado el cable que escala.

Va sorteando los grimm que se les lanzan usando su aura de sombra, tanto como esta siga apareciendo hasta que llega el momento que no tiene mas aura que usar y la escalada se vuelve frenética, sudor y sangre se va quedando impregnado en el cable y justo cuando Blake comienza a pensar sobre la buena vida que tuvo unos disparos tiran a los grimm que le tenían pisando los talones

-bajen el elevador de emergencia -se escucha la voz de Perla desde la oscuridad -equipo Alfa y Beta sigan cubriendo a las cazadoras, Gamma y Delta bajen con el equipo de primeros auxilios

Un elevador apenas suficiente para tres personas llega a Blake como caído del cielo, se lanza a el y se aferra como se había aferrado al cable momentos antes en tanto el sonido de los disparos inunda el túnel despejandolo de bestias

-venimos a ayudar -dos chicas entran al pequeño espacio con maletines blancos -¿alguna esta herida de gravedad? -preguntan acercándose al fauno quien desata a su acompañante la cual cae en los brazos de los rescatistas

-ella... revisen la primero a ella -pide Blake recuperando el aliento y colocando su atención a los grimm que parecen haber sido replegados por la lluvia de balas, la piedras del que esta construido el túnel principal se ha librado de todo el dust que contenía, si un lugar es seguro para descargar sus armas era este, quizá Perla había esperado hasta que ellas llegaran a ese punto para poder ayudarles

-no tiene ninguna herida aparente, solo se quedo sin aura -comenta la mujer con un escaner que va revisando de los pies a la cabeza de la pelirroja que sigue inconsciente

-pero en cambio usted... -la otra rescatista se le acerca tomando sus manos y observando la ropa desgarrada con manchas de sangre -tiene muchas heridas

-nada que no se cure -comenta regresando sus ojos a los grimm, ahora han comenzado a salir unos de tamaño mediano que aun a balazos cuesta matarlos -¿tienen dust? -pregunta sacando el cartucho vació de Gambol Shroud

-¿Equipo Delta tienen cartuchos de dust? -pregunta la mujer a dos hombres que están en el techo del elevador

-solo estos -baja la mano con una bolsa que lleva tres cartuchos

-no parecen ser del tamaño de su ... -son arrebatados por el fauno

-es suficiente, gracias – con pericia va abriendo los contenedores de dust y rellenando los suyos para armar dos cargas completas y lanzarse de nuevo contra los grimm que se acercaban al pequeño elevador

-sus heridas -grita el paramedico pero la mano de su compañera le hace voltear a ver a la pelirroja en el piso

-es un cazador, no se detendrá por rasguños en sus manos, concéntrate en ella -señalando a la ojiplateada

Los Mineros y Perla se las arreglan para rescatar a las jóvenes y de paso limpiar la mina de los grimms, cuando llegan a las puertas de la mina Blake se deja caer de rodillas en tanto observa el atardecer y los retratistas se vuelven a acercar para llevarla a una camilla, solo al salir es cociente de todas las laceraciones de su cuerpo, en especial las que tiene en sus manos y deja que el cansancio le invada.

.

.

.

-Blake... Blake... -la ojiplata ha despertado y lo primero que ha hecho es correr a la cama donde se encuentra su novia cubierta de vendajes

-hmmmm -gruñe haciendo una mueca de dolor

-¿Por que no me despertaste? -chilla con los ojos anegados de lagrimas -la inyección, sabes que debes usar la inyección para despertarme

-no soy buena con la agujas -dice en un susurro

"La inyección" es un producto químico que desarrollo Weiss para casos de emergencia donde Ruby queda inconsciente después de usar una gran cantidad de luz, es un cóctel de medicinas que aceleran el corazón de la ojiplateada obligando la a despertar, mas no es algo recomendable pues al ser tan fuerte y generalmente ella encontrarse sin aura que le proteja puede acelerar tanto que termine parando su corazón, un riesgo que Blake nunca esta dispuesta a tomar.

-no necesitas ser buena -de sus manos saco un tubo blanco y un extremo de este lo coloco en su pecho -solo tienes que apuntarme al corazón y apretar el botón -antes de que lo haga la mano de Blake se levanta, dándose cuenta que esta totalmente cubierta por vendas -mira como has acabado por no despertarme -lagrimas recorren sus mejillas -soy yo la que corre los riesgos no tu

-no sabia que tenias el monopolio de las heridas Ruby Rose-dice con sarcasmo, ha comenzado a sentir el dolor acumulado pero hace su mejor intento para no demostrarlo

-tienes rasguños por todo el cuerpo, de no ser por tus botas gruesas te habrías destrozado los pies tanto como lo hiciste con tus manos -reprocha a la ojidorada, el doctor le comento que era gracias a su entrenamiento como cazador que pudo mantenerse en una escalada en condiciones tan precarias, otra persona habría muerto por seguro – tardaras un par de días en recuperarte por completo

-entonces no me fue tan mal -no tuvo ninguna herida mortal y eso le bastaba

-si me hubieras despertado no habitas acabado así -tomo una de las manos vendadas con cierto pesar -somos un equipo uno no puede lastimarse mas que el otro, así no funciona

\- parece que no juego muy bien en equipo -su mirada se volvió a ensombrecer, recordando momentos trágicos

-yo tampoco... -cada quien con sus demonios se quedan por un momento en silencio hasta que el doctor se aparece y les da sus resultados a las cazadoras

Nada de gravedad al punto que al día siguiente ya están fuera del hospital solo con algunas vendas y parches en las mejillas. El pueblo de MonteGrande se reúne para darle las gracias a sus salvadoras, frente a todos Perla y su Madre quienes les dan una reverencia que es imitada por todos los que están detrás de ellas

-no es necesario -dice levantando las manos vendadas el fauno

-es una lastima que sea lo poco que podemos ofrecerles -la cuidad esta en números rojos después del grimm gigante, tienen mucho que arreglar en la mina y la mayoritaria de los visitantes a los spas se fueron volando en cuanto sonó la alarma y una buena cantidad de edificios quedaron afectados por los movimientos telúricos

-pues a decir verdad... -la ojiplata coloca su dedo indice en la barbilla -si hay algo que podrían darnos

-lo que sea -se apresura Perla a decirles con sus ojos caoba llenos de determinación

-hay algo que siempre quise hacer con Blake... -dice mirando a la mujer mas alta quien en respuesta solo mueve ligeramente sus orejas gatunas

.

.

.

Horas mas tarde en el Spa mas lujoso de MonteGrande, en una de las termas naturales que da hacia el bosque se encuentras las mujeres disfrutando del calor y las bebidas que están en pequeñas balsas flotando en las aguas termales

-¿quieres otro trago? -pregunta sirviendo una pequeña copa

-Ruby... es mucho alcohol -chista pero aun así toma la copa

-seria una falta de respeto no acabarnos lo que nos regalaron -ella solo pidió una habitación en algún hotel para pasar la noche y acceso a las aguas termales pero lo que recibieron fue la habitación de lujo con la mejor vista y una terma personal junto con comida y alcohol gratis

-nadie espera que nos acabemos todo eso -señalo hacia dentro de la habitación donde otras 5 botellas les esperan junto con la mitad de un banquete

-mañana regresaremos a casa, mejor tomar todo lo que podamos -sonrió lanzándose en brazos hacia la otra mujer

-¿quien dijo que no me moviera mucho para no abrir mis heridas? -pregunto con burla

-¡es verdad! -trato de alejarse pero fue detenida por los brazos del fauno que la aprisionaron

-no quiero que te vayas -susurro en tanto el abrazo se vuelve mas fuerte

-no tengo pensado ningún viaje sin ti -correspondió el abrazo

Pasaron otro rato en el agua hasta que Ruby comenzó a marearse, fue la señal de salida para colocarse unas yukatas, abrir las ventas y mirar juntas el atardecer. Mañana la misma nave que las llevo a MonteGrande las regresaría a su casa y sus improvisadas vacaciones terminarían.

-Ruby... -la mayor bajo la mirada en tanto la otra sigue observando el atardecer desde las montañas

\- ¿si? -sus ojos plata tomaban un tono rojizo con los últimos rayos del sol

-te amo -posó un pequeño beso en la frente de su compañera

-... yo también te amo Blake

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Este capitulo tardo un buen rato jejejeje han de disculpar pero deje mi trabajo y he comenzado un negocio de serigrafía por mi cuenta que absorbe casi todo mi tiempo (y el que suelo tener libre me da flojera escribir) ya luego les contare de el porque tengo mucha playera de RWBY jajajaja.

La sinergia de las chicas, o la capacidad de acoplarse en pareja no es esplendorosa como la que tienen el WhiteRose o el Bumbleby, se parece mas al fuego lento, una calidez que acobija pero no explota, ni tiene el brillo del sol mas sin embargo se mantiene constante, una caudal pequeño pero que no se agota. Esa es mi descripción del romance Ladybug, su forma de amarse es tranquila, constante y segura.

MonteGrande es una conjunción de pueblos mágicos en México, siendo Taxco la mayor inspiración, si tienen duda de como se ve el lugar que han visitado las chicas vean en google imágenes del lugar, seguro que les gusta.

El remolino de pétalos morados se da por la combinación de sus auras, igual que sucede en el primer capitulo del volumen 6 con los pétalos color rosado que crean Weiss y Ruby

Gracias a los que siguen esta pequeña historia de amorshhh, les aseguro que no los defraudare, esta no sera una épica batalla pero si una entretenida historia, el que sucede después de salvar el mundo. Nos vemos.


	5. Respeto

Caperucita roja y ¿el lobo?

.

Capitulo 5: Respeto

.

.

.

.

Alrededor del pueblo, hectáreas de manzanos se extienden creando un hermoso circulo entre verde obscuro y rojo brillante, en temporada de recolección los que generalmente soplan vidrio salen por las manzanas para alimentar a tres batallones. Junto a ellos las dos cazadoras que toman este tiempo cual vacaciones pagadas, pues en uno de los arboles mas grandes bajo su sombra se recuesta el fauno y sobre este una mujer pelirroja quien va y viene de un apacible sueño en tanto la otra lee en voz alta el libro que lleva entre las manos.

-fue cuando entonces el lobo… -sus orejas gatunas comienzan a moverse y de un salto ya esta de pie mirando hacia un puno sin especificar del horizonte tapizado de arboles

-¿que? -cae sin mucha gracia la ojiplateada -¿Blake que pasa? -se talla los ojos para luego observar a la mujer quien comienza a tensar todo su cuerpo

-son como 10 o 15 -sisea tomando del piso su arma

-¡código rojo 22! -grita Ruby a los aldeanos -repito ¡código rojo 22!

Estos que han sido entrenados por años para esta clase de contingencias dejan todo lo que llevan en sus manos y se van replegando en un pequeño grupo detrás de las mujeres, pocos segundos después 5 motos con 17 personas en ellas bajan siendo recibidas por las miradas serias de las chicas quienes tienen los dedos en los gatillos de sus armas desenfundadas

-vaya vaya vaya mira quienes nos estaban esperando -sisea un hombre rechoncho con un cañón en el hombro

-no somos los mas silenciosos así que no me sorprende -comenta un joven que de igual modo lleva un cañón en las manos, por la apariencia Blake deduce que es el hijo del hombre mayor y ex cazador de MonteGrande

-supongo que desertar de su puesto no era vergüenza suficiente -comenta Blake caminando un poco hacia la izquierda para dar espacio a Ruby de manejar a Crescent Rose -la guinda del pastel era convertirse en bandido

-cazador y bandido -mueve la cabeza de un lado al otro -si lo piensas bien es lo mismo, gente con habilidades de pelea que recibe una remuneración por jugarse el cuello

-¿quien te paga como bandido? -pregunta Ruby mirando detenidamente a los presentes, supone que todos los presentes son cazadores decertores de MonteGrande, lo que implica una pelea mas compleja

-yo mismo -lanza un disparo al cielo a lo que su séquito comienza a reírse

-imagino que esa fue una señal -la pelirroja mira al cielo -¿sabe que existen modos mas prácticos de comunicarse? -deja su arma en la mano derecha y con la izquierda saca su scroll

-pfff -Blake hace un intento de no reírse de modo descarado, algunas veces Ruby saca ciertos dejes que le recuerdan al viejo Qrow

-¿que generación de cazador fue? ¿la numero 4? -el fauno le sigue la broma

-¡suficiente! -vele a lanzar tres disparos mas esperando que esto alterara a los aldeanos detrás de las cazadoras mas la gente se ve alertada mas no asustada -entreguen todo lo que llevan y nadie saldrá herido

-mejor ustedes den media vuelta y no saldrán heridos -Blake quita el seguro de su arma, en dos segundos el gordo tendría una bala de dust rebotando en su cabeza

Por un minuto aproximadamente todos se quedaron en sus posiciones esperando que alguien hiciera el primer movimiento cuando de la nada el scroll de Ruby que aun mantiene en la mano comienza a sonar con una cancioncilla de sinfónica bastante melancólica

-hemmm… -comienza a reír nerviosamente

-ni se te ocurra -sisea Blake con los ojos clavados en sus enemigos, quisiera mandar una mirada de reproche a su mujer pero es de muertos quitarle la mirada a un oponente cuando estos son mayoría

-es que… -se muerde el labio -es peor cuando no le contesto

-jejejeje adelante conteste -dice el hombre con una sonrisa tétrica -quizá sea una emergencia

-vez hasta el bandido sin honor sabe que puede ser una emergencia -desliza el pulgar en la pantalla y al instante se escucha una voz femenina la cual es callada con un -hola Weiss mal momento bandidos bye -corta la llamada -fue rápida -dice tragando saliva, a sabiendas que cualquier cazador que se respete le habría reprochado lo que hizo

-hablaremos de esto en la caza -gruñe su compañera visiblemente enojada porque la pelirroja no siguio sus indicaciones

-hoooo boy…. -suspira, cuando el viejo tiene pensado hablar el scroll vibra frenéticamente y se escapa de las manos de su dueña, al caer en el suelo este se prende y de el sale un holograma

-mas te vale no estés en peligro mortal Ruby Rose -la figura de una mujer en traje militar con diferentes tonos de blanco y plateado se hace presente en el holograma, tiene un porte elegante pero firme, su cabello atado en una trenza que le llega a la cintura y sus brazos detrás de la espalda, pequeña pero imponente

-Weiss puedo manejar esto -podía matar Grimms gigantes solo con sus ojos, 17 hombres medianamente armados siendo o no cazadores eran trabajo de rutina, un chiste teniendo en cuenta la presencia de Blake que fácilmente puede inutilizar a 20 en 1 minuto si se lo propone

-Atención sucios hombres -los presentes le miraron de mala gana -se encuentran en propiedad privada alterando el orden y poniendo en riesgo la vida de un alto mando de Schnee Dust Company, cualquier altercado que llegaran a ocasionar les valdrá que la armada de Atlas les persiga de caza y destruya a ustedes y su patética aldea… suponiendo que tengan una

-nadie le esta amenazando señorita presidenta -ante la aclaración los hombres ríen -nada tiene que ver usted y un pequeño pueblo perdido en el bosque

-la mujer de la guadaña Ruby Rose es ciudadana de Atlas, principal ingeniero encargado del departamento de balística en Schnee Dust Company aparte de cazador en jefe de tres cuadrillas militares del reino, cualquier intento de lastimarla sera considerado ataque contra el mismo reino y no se medirán las consecuencias a la hora de tomar represalias -aun siendo un holograma hace temblar a la mayoría de los bandidos que susurran entre ellos

-tranquilos, seguro que ese holograma es falso, no puede estar una cabeza grande de Atlas jugando en los bosques -gruñe el viejo para mantener en control a su equipo de asalto

-pues… -Ruby se rasca la barbilla, no era por presumir pero era un prodigio de la ingeniería, no fueron solo sus ojos plateados la razón por la que entro de quince años a Bacon

-jefe jefe -un joven moreno se acerca al hombre mayor con un scroll en mano

-estamos a mitad de algo Ronee -le chista mirándole feo

-son los chicos de la puerta -trata de hablar en clave

-¿que sucede? -pregunta tomando el aparato y colocado en su oreja

"es una locura" sonido de balazos y explosiones "esas torretas parecen ser de basura pero son endemoniadamente rápidas" otra explosión y gritos "nadie puede pasarlas ¡nadie! Jefe estas torretas no son de este mundo"

-ingeniero de Altas… -susurra mirando a la joven pelirroja y con el ceño fruncido grita -¡retirada!

Tanto los que intentaban asaltar el pueblo como los que se encontraban en los manzanos dan media vuelta y se desaparecen por donde vinieron sin dar razones, los aldeanos gritan de alegría en tanto Ruby va hacia su scroll

-no era necesario -le mira con un puchero

-termine una lucha sin un solo disparo y a miles de kilómetros de distancia agradécemelo después -le sonríe un tanto altanera

-jajajajaja lo tendré en cuenta -le devuelve la sonrisa

-hablaremos en un rato cuando regreses a tu casa -la peliplateada camina a lo que parece su escritorio donde se sienta para luego terminar la comunicación y desaparecer

-parece que todo se resolvió -suspira aliviada pero lo que recibe a cambio le confunde

-¡magnifico! -la voz gruesa y fuerte de Blake retumba en los manzanos -Weiss salvo el día bien por ella -da media vuela caminando hacia una de las camionetas llena de canastos a medio llenar con manzanas

-¿a ti que te pico? -pregunta ladeando la cabeza -guarda su dispositivo en un bolsillo y le sigue

-Miss Rose… -un aldeano le interrumpe, todos siguen en un compacto grupo esperando instrucciones

-ha es verdad ¡se cancela el código todos recuperen sus cosas y prepárense para regresar a la aldea! -al instante los hombres se diseminan recolectando herramienta y demás utensilios que llevaban

-a mi no me pasa nada ¿a ti que es lo que te pasa? -gruñe cruzándose de brazos

-es una pregunta tonta porque sabes que no me pasa nada -infla las mejillas en tanto el fauno sigue su camino para entrar a la camioneta del lado del conductor

-¿estas segura? Entonces sera el problema que nada pasa – cierra los puños en el volante conteniendo su ira que crece y crece

-Blake no te entiendo ¿tiene que ver con Weiss? - va directo al tema que intentan no tocar, sus plateados ojos son confrontados por dos soles dorados

-¡si Ruby tiene que ver con ella y con tu forma de actuar -el volante cruje bajo su agarre

-¿a que te refieres? ¿Es por que le conteste a mitad de una trifulca? Ya sabes como se pone cuando no le contesto por eso… -rueda los ojos hacia el cielo, le parece tonto tener que discutir por el asunto

-ella ya no es tu pareja -gruñe -¿o aun lo es? -la pregunta va aderezada con sarcasmo y veneno que hace a la otra fruncir el ceño

-¡claro que no! -la pregunta le ofende

-¿entonces porque sigue actuando como si lo fuera? -levanta los brazos -peor aun ¿ por que le sigues dando tu el lugar como si lo fuera? -un puño fuertemente cerrado va a dar a la claxon - ¡todo el mundo arriba de las camionetas! -grita, al instante los aldeanos se lanzan a los automóviles aterrados por escuchar la fuerte voz que solo presagia problemas – directo al pueblo -ordena en tanto ella se aleja de la pelirroja que se a quedado hablando a mitad del bosque

-Miss Rose… -una camioneta se acerca donde los aldeanos que van en ella le hacen un lugar entre las manzanas

.

.

.

Cuando regresan el ambiente esta tenso, los que se quedaron en el pueblo les dan la bienvenida con porras y alabanzas mas Blake al dar un paso dentro del lugar desaparece de un brinco en tanto los aldeanos toman sus manzanas y se van hacia sus hogares. La única que se queda en la puerta parada es Ruby que sin mediar palabra con nadie se va a revisar las torretas, una por una todas están perfectas y funcionales por lo que en la tarde no tiene otra actividad mas que sentarse fuera de su panadería favorita esperando a que su día laboral termine.

-¿algún problema Jovencita Rose? -una anciana de pequeña estatura, cabello cano y corto, lentes gruesos y rojos, piel morena en cientos de pliegues y un vestido floral sale del local con una charola llena de galletas

-¿por que lo dice maestra Lili? -la mujer se escurre en la banca pero aun es capaz de tomar tres galletas y devorarlas por completo

-llevas siendo miserable dos horas fuera de mi local -sonríe mostrando su dentadura falsa -tu depresión es tan grande que ni las moscas entran

-lo lamento -se hunde un poco mas, seguro la vio por la ventana tanto tiempo que hasta se dedico hacer galletas en tanto ella daba pena en la entrada

-mejor cuéntame que paso antes de que estas galletas se enfríen -la mujer mayor se acomoda a un lado de la chica dejando la charola en medio de las dos

-yo… -por un segundo y de reojo la vieja le pareció tanto a Miss Calavera, su antigua amiga y compañera en batalla que le enseño todo lo que sabia de sus ojos, un sentimiento de nostalgia le invade y abre sus sentimientos cual caudal -Blake… -dos lagrimas que son rápidamente secadas con una capa medio rota

-problemas de pareja -concluye la vieja con las dos palabras

-en general eso es… -otra galleta a su boca

-la gente ha estado hablando del asunto -los chats vecinales son un hervidero

-jajaja no me sorprende -discutieron frente a un montón de personas, que ahora el pueblo use esta información para la comidilla de la tarde era algo que veía venir

-yo y otros nos cuesta creer todo lo que dicen, estos muchachos se han pasado de la raya adehesando sus cuentos -chista en tanto menea la cabeza en desaprobación

-¿que dijeron esta vez? -la verdad es que si tendían a exagerar las noticias que referían a ellas

\- que es usted de Atlas, una noble de mucho dinero…

-pues…. No nací en Atlas, menos en una familia noble pero si tengo la nacionalidad -siguiente galleta mordida -tampoco es que me importe mucho, hace años que me fui y la verdad no se como ¿quitármela? Pfff ni siquiera lo he investigado -porque no tiene pensado volver ni pedir otra nacionalidad a los diferentes reinos

-que es la amante de un poderoso miliar de Atlas y que este busca matar a Miss Belladonna por escaparse con usted

-técnicamente no me case porque en Atlas no esta permitido a dos mujeres contraer nupcias -bufo recordando el incordio y alboroto que se armo en el consejo cuando Weiss prácticamente amenazo a todos los concejales (sin éxito) para que derogaran las leyes de matrimonio -pero si firme una especie de contrato que es lo mas cercano al matrimonio -básicamente la hacia heredera de los Schneee y le daba derecho a acceder a todos sus vienes de ahí que obtuviera la nacionalidad -aparte intercambiamos anillos y tuvimos una ceremonia muy bonita -recordando su "no boda" con todos su amigos… los viejos buenos tiempos.

-¿el poderoso miliar? -pregunta levantando la ceja

-técnicamente no tiene injerencia en la milicia pero… -su hermana era la encargada de las fuerzas armadas, los Schnee tomaron el control de Atlas en cuanto Weiss ayudo a salvar el mundo y luego tomo el lugar de presidente de la compañía -si tiene mucha influencia en todos los ámbitos de Atlas

-¿quiere matar a su pareja actual? -pregunta sorprendida de que los chismes fueran prácticamente verdaderos

-no estoy muy segura -suspiro -en este punto las dos se llevan fatal -aun con sus esfuerzos para que la relación del equipo no se fragmentara -y no entiendo el porque se enojo Blake

-cuéntame que paso paso por paso -el mejor modo de deshebrar un problema era comenzando con el principio y una tanda de galletas recién horneadas

-pues… -lo duda por un segundo luego después de tomar otra galleta le cuenta el suceso, como estaban tranquilas leyendo bajo un manzano, luego la llegada de los bandidos, como Weiss detuvo todo y termino con Blake vuelta un mar de ira

-pequeña rosa -la vieja comienza a reírse -hiciste un lio, uno bueno

-yo no hice nada -se cruza de brazos -no le hice nada a Blake

-exacto- le señalo con su doblado y raquítico dedo indice -no hiciste nada por tu actual pareja

\- ¿a que se refiere? -alza su mano con dos galletas

-ella te pidió que no contestaras a sabiendas de que era tu ex y se encontraban en mitad de una crisis pero en cambio...

-conteste porque Weiss se pone insoportable cuando no atiendo a sus llamadas y Blake lo sabe -vuelve a rodar sus ojos -es que ella no tiene que lidiar con Weiss modo "sobreprotector" -largos regaños que duraban hasta tres horas por scroll

-¿por que deberías contestar todas las llamadas de tu ex? -le pregunta esperando que la respuesta le ayude a entender su error

-porque ella se preocupa por mi, aparte no es como si me hablara diario -niega con la mano

-¿con que frecuencia tienen comunicación? -mira la charola, están a punto de quedarse sin galletas

-diario nos decimos buenos días y buenas noches por texto -dice balanceando su scroll- ocasionalmente ella me habla, solo cuando tiene tiempo libre entre reuniones o se cancelo algún evento importante

-¿y eso tiene alguna frecuencia de tiempo?

-pues al meno veces por semana -dice mirando la cielo como si en el se contrata un calendario invisible

-así que es regular

-un poco… en parte… -no es algo que le parezca malo de todos modos

-¿has probado el no hablar con ella mas de una semana? -le pregunta mirando la charola que esta casi vacía

-cuando abandone Atlas dejamos de hablar por un rato -no tiene idea de cuanto pero fue mas de medio año -luego las cosas se calmaron y mantuvimos el contacto, eso es todo

-Miss Rose por como habla de su ex pareja suena a que no terminaron su relación en malos términos, ¿por que la dejo? Si no es demasiado preguntar

-...- la respuesta se agolpo en su garganta pero pasado unos segundos habló -su trabajo fue mas importante que yo -se volvió a hundir en la banca -aparte para mi… mi misión… no había nada para mi en Atlas por eso me fui

-¿se lo dijo a ella directamente? -pregunta crucial

-hmmmmm -desvió la mirada al suelo

-¿se fue del reino sin decir nada? -era mas una aseveración que una pregunta en este momento

-lo hace sonar a que fue algo malo -se cruzo de brazos, ni siquiera a Blake le habia contado tanto sobre la ruptura y como se salio de Atlas, eran temas "delicados"

-no es malo… solo cobarde -dice riéndose un poco

-haaaaaaa ya lo se -sus manos van hacia el rojizo cabello -pero no tenia modo de decirle que ya no me gustaba estar donde estaba y que no quería hacer lo que hacia -la opción mas limpia era huir

-así que en teoría usted nunca termino con su ex pareja -llega a la conclusión

-si terminamos, le escribí una carta y deje la sortija con ella -en el buro de la habitación -tampoco me lleve nada de la casa y no he tomado un solo crédito de la tarjeta que ella me dio -para la ojiplateada fue un adiós en toda regla

-ha de disculparme, no conozco toda la historia pero a mi parecer y experiencia de vida -muchos años, muchos dramas -su ex piensa que lo que usted hizo fue algo parecido a "me voy a casa de mi madre" y se tomo unas vacaciones lejos del lecho conyugal

-pffff obvio no -movió la mano en negación -es que Weiss entiende que ya no somos pareja, que ahora estoy con Blake y solo intenta no perder el contacto porque somos muy cercanas esos es todo

-…. -la vieja no dijo nada, solo se le quedo mirando con sus cansados ojos hasta que la pelirroja comenzó a sudar y sus ojos plateados fueron directo al suelo

-¡ella cree que solo fue un berrinche mio y que regresare a Atlas tarde o temprano! -ante la realización las manos van a su cabeza y se hace un pequeño ovillo lleno de pánico -por eso Blake se enoja porque ella también cree que yo solo estoy encaprichada jugando con las dos -tanto había evitado hablar del tema que termino por dejar que el problema se hiciera mas y mas grande hasta este punto

-que difícil situación la de Miss Belladona -suspira la anciana -le ama tanto que soporta el que hable con su ex todo los días pero el que esta le quitara autoridad e interfiriera en su trabajo le debió sacar de quicio -una brecha que no pudo tolerar que fuera pasada

-a ella le molesta que la gente tome sus cosas sin pedir permiso -recordando los tiempos en la academia Beacon

-tomar su trabajo y hacerlo enfrente a sus narices jejejejeje otros no habrían actuado tan calmados -solo grito un poco, condujo enojada todo el camino y desapareció para seguir enojada en algún lugar oscuro del pueblo -aunque tampoco creo que sea sano para ella el contener sus emociones

-claro que no lo es -bufo enojada consigo misma por lo cobarde que ha sido todos estos años -pero ella nunca dijo nada al respecto

-¿segura de eso Miss Rose? -le volvió a mirar -¿segura que no le dio ningún indicio de que estaba molesta? -por los años que llevan juntas le parece imposible

-pues… -comenzó hacer memoria buscando indicios de que a Blake le molestara su conexión con Weiss pero el fauno es tan hermético, aun conociéndola casi la mitad de sus vidas le cuesta trabajo descifrar sus emociones cuando anda por la vida con una cara tan ecuánime

-parece que Miss Belladona tampoco gusta de enfrentar los problemas -Ruby es una mujer amable, algo torpe para interactuar o entender a otros aun así de haber visto un rechazo tajante por parte de su pareja seguramente lo habría detectado

-solo quisiera que se llevaran bien… como en los viejos tiempos -recuerda al equipo RWBY de compras en Vale, luchando codo a codo por un bien mayor y haciendo el tonto cuando se lo podían permitir, como extraña esos días

-no es posible -la mujer es inflexible en sus palabras -dos que aman a la misma persona no pueden llevarse bien, menos si compiten por su atención -y usted tampoco puede llevar bien su relación con ambas

-Claro que puedo -dice levantándose de la banca -no quiero perderlas, ya perdí a suficiente personas… a ellas no… -unas lagrimas se asoman, la vieja decide que es momento de terminar la conversación

-me temo que tendrá que elegir que relación le importa mas -con lentitud se levanta de la banca -recuerda aquel refrán "el que sirve a dos amos con uno queda mal"

-si lo recuerdo -se cruza de brazos, su padre solía decirlo mucho

-pues esta usted metida en ese refrán -le da la vuelta a su charola para que las moronas caigan al piso y algunos pajarillos puedan tomarlas luego

-eso no me da una idea de que hacer -suspira ahora mirando al cielo que comienza a colocar un tono rojizo a todas las cosas

-es fácil, si quiere mantener contenta a su actual pareja respete el lugar que le ha corresponde -da pequeños pasos hacia la puerta del local -en cambio si quiere darle prioridad a su ex pareja pues bueno… -se detiene un momento mirando al a ojiplateada -no se que hace aquí si ese fuera el caso jajajajaja -con una risa se despide entrando en el local

Ruby mira su reloj, se va a paso lento hacia la alcaldía para checa 10 minutos tempano su salida y luego como ella esperaba Blake esta en la entrada principal esperándole, podrían estar mal, enojadas o lo que fuera pero sabe que el fauno nunca la dejara ir sola a ningún lado

El camino de regreso es silencioso, las dos mujeres van sumergidas en sus pensamientos a una distancia considerable entre ellas hasta que la ojiplateada abre la puerta de la cabaña y con el mismo silencio se van despojando del abrigo y la capa

-¿quieres algo de cenar? -se atreve a hablar Ruby

-un… -su voz es interrumpida por el pitido del scrroll de la pelirroja haciendo que el fauno cierre los ojos y de media vuelta

-haaa -tragando saliva desvía la llamada -¿que decías Blake? -la mencionada levanta las orejas en sorpresa y voltea mirando incrédula que Ruby rechazara la llamada

-un té y pan -era lo único que quería comer y lo único que atina a decir ante la sorpresa

-trabajando -sonríe levantando el puño -té de jazmín con tres gotas de limón y una cucharadita de miel

-¿quieres que te ayude? -pregunta como tentando el terreno

-siempre -le mira acercándose y tomándole de la mano -siempre quiero estar contigo Blake

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Este capitulo tardo un buen rato jejejeje han de discuplar pero deje mi trabajo y he comenzado un negocio por mi cuenta que absorve casi todo mi tiempo (y el que suelo tener libre me da flojera escribir)


	6. Milagro

Caperucita roja y ¿el lobo?

.

Capitulo 6: Milagro

.

.

.

.

Corriendo a toda velocidad las cazadoras salen del perímetro del pueblo para atender una llamada de auxilio bastante peculiar, los bandidos que anteriormente intentaron invadirles se encuentran sobrepasados por grims, diezmadas sus fuerzas y acorralados por los entes obscuros, uno de los jóvenes no tiene mas que pedir ayuda antes de que todos sus compañeros perezcan.

Alguna vez un viejo amigo de María Calavera le comento al equipo RWBY "yo siempre atiendo las llamas de auxilio, sean trampas, sean urgentes o sean tonterías, sin importar si la gente que pide mi auxilio me parecen buenas o malas personas pues como cazador mi vocación es proteger el milagro de la vida"

-¿algún herido de gravedad? -pregunta Ruby lanzando 4 disparos que vuelven polvo un par de grimms

-todos los que se replegaron a las ruinas -comenta un muchacho -esta jauría de grimms tienen un cabecilla especial que no para de…. -se siente el cambio de presión atmosférica, como si de un segundo al siguiente se zambulleran 40 metros bajo el mar lo que les deja sordos

Blake se cubre la cabeza, aun con su aura activada siente que sus orejas gatunas se partirán en dos lo que la deja a merced del Grimm mitad humanoide mitad lagartija que se acaba de aparecer ante ellas, mostrando tres filas de dientes en su gigantesca boca listo para masticar al fauno

-Ni se te ocurra -gruñe Ruby activando su mirada que manda al olvido a todos los grimm que se encontraban en la zona

-eso fue… inesperadamente rápido -comenta el joven cuando ve a la pelirroja correr hasta su compañera y ayudarle a levantarse

-¿esperabas una épica batalla con dust volando por todas partes? -pregunta con cierto alivio al asegurarse que su novia no tiene ninguna herida -pensaba darte esa clase de pelea pero no si implica poner a mis seres queridos en riesgo

-Bernardo -gritan desde las ruinas un hombre con barba -¿que ha sido esa luz?

-un arma de Atlas -comenta la pelirroja colocandose la capucha de su capa

-joder, los ricos siempre tienen las mejores cosas -escupe al suelo baba con sangre -¿tienen algo para revivir casi muertos?

-quizá -comenta Blake meneando la cabeza, esa lagartija estuvo a punto de mandarla al otro mundo… se siente un poco triste de que no lo lograra -¿cuantos heridos tienen?

-nosotros solo 3 pero… -al acercarse las chicas ven en conjunto 10 bandidos y otras 20 personas que están tiradas y heridas de muerte

-como pudieron -Ruby comienza a menear la cabeza en desaprobación

-ya estaban así cuando llegamos -se apresura Bernando a decir -es verdad que estábamos rebuscando en sus cosas pero los grimm ya los tenían acabados

-mini jefe -uno de los hombres le acerca un pequeño bulto al chico

-teníamos pensado pasar a su pueblo para entregar esto ya que creo que de por si es suyo -el joven le entrega el pequeño bulto a la cazadora el cual al instante comienza moverse

-¿mio? -con la mano desenvuelve parte de la tela café mostrando a un bebe -… ho… - un bebe de ojos plata

-el hombre de ahí dijo que tenían que llegar a Glasnova y encontrase con Ruby Rose -señalan al ultimo de los viajeros -si tiene suerte todavía estará consciente

-señor… señor… -Ruby corre hasta encontrar al hombre, moreno, cabello chino y negro, sangre corre por su frente , toda su ropa esta manchada de rojo y ha perdido una pierna -¿puede hablar? -la mujer coloca dos de sus dedos en la carótida del hombre, apenas y siente el pulso

-¿Blake tienes el botiquín? -el fauno se encontraba revisando a los otros viajeros

-no creo que ninguno lo logre Ruby -todos tenían heridas mortales y efectivamente se veían de mucho mas tiempo, los Bandidos no tenían nada que ver, el grimm lagartija fue demasiado para el cazador que les acompañaba en el viaje

-Ruby… Rose… -se escucha un hilo de voz

-soy yo -comenta con premura -¿que sucedió? ¿quien es usted? ¿por que el bebé?

-mi hija -con sus ultimas fuerzas señala al bebé que lleva en brazos la pelirroja -en peligro… -comenzó a llorar -por favor cuídala

-¿peligro de que? Hace mucho que me encargue de el peligro -hace mucho que había salvado el mundo -pero el hombre murió sin dar mayor explicación, los bandidos estaban por la retirada cuando Bernardo el joven hijo del antiguo guardián de Monte Grande se acerca a ellas

-una ofrenda de paz -comenta dejando en el suelo un mochila y luego un scroll -adiós

Los bandidos abandonaron la escena dejando a las cazadoras con 20 cuerpos, a simple vista se nota que los hombres que acaban de correr se han llevado todos los objetos de valor, Blake con cuidado inspecciona la mochila encontrando solo un mapa, comida de bebé en lata, un diario y fotos dentro de este. Intenta desbloquear el aparato pero solo aparece un protector de pantalla, una foto del finado, una mujer morena de ojos plateados y el infante que se encuentra en brazos de Ruby

-¿Blake? -la mujer ve al fauno tomar la mano de moreno, mueve su pulgar y lo presiona para desbloquear el scroll

-querías saber de que peligro hablaba ¿no? -le extiende el diario -vamos a buscar respuestas -viajeros escapando de peligros eran comunes, escapaban de deudas, de matones, quizá ellos eran los asesinos y buscaban una nueva vida en otro pueblo lejos de sus ciudades, no todos lograban llegar a sus destinos.

-es una pena, hizo todo para cuidar a su hija -la foto de una familia feliz en el parque es lo primero que ve Ruby en el diario -no vi a esta mujer entre los viajeros -comenta señalando a la ojiplata de la foto

-si, tampoco la vi yo -hacen un recuento rápido pero de nuevo el único moreno aquí es el muerto enfrente suyo

-si seguirnos sus huellas puede que… -su idea ese cortada por los llantos del bebé - ¿tienes hambre? -pregunta regresando su atención al pequeño ser guardado en la mullida tela café

-quizá deberíamos dejarla primero en pueblo y regresar a la investigación -no era prudente andar con un bebé en el bosque lleno de grims

-tienes razón -tomaron las cosas y se fueron a gran velocidad hasta el pueblo donde dejan las pertenencias del muerto en su pequeño almacén pero el infante representaba una complejidad -¿a quien se lo dejamos?

-no tenemos ningún orfanatorio -por lo general los niños que se quedan si padres pasan al cuidado de "los padrinos" una costumbre tan vieja como la fundación del pueblo

-creo que alguien nos puede ayudar -se fue caminando hasta la panadería -¿ Maestra Lili? -pregunta la pelirroja entrando al establecimiento

-las galletas se hornean los martes y los jueves miss Rose -comenta con una risa

-lo se lo se jejejeje he venido a pedirle un favor -detrás de ella entra el fauno con la misma cara seria que siempre lleva pero con algo de sangre en sus ropas

-¿a pasado algo malo? -se baja de su silla detrás del mostrador para acercarse a las jóvenes

-varias cosas pero tenemos que asegurarnos del porque de ellas -no plantea dar toda una explicación -¿podría cuidarla hasta que descubramos que paso? -se inclina un poco y extiende los brazos

-¿donde? -pregunta tomando al bebé en sus brazos, por instinto comienza a arrullarlo

-en el bosque, vamos a buscar a sus padres -o al menos madre

-pobre criatura -la anciana siente instantáneamente compactación

-volveremos en cuanto tengamos respuestas -las cazadoras salen de la panadería

Salen del pueblo pero al llegar a las ruinas donde dejaron los cadáveres se encuentran con una tenebrosa visión, otro grim lagartija junto a varios beowolfs se comen a los humanos, parecen hasta divertidos en demostrar lo bien que se la pasan en su festín. Ruby esta por usar sus ojos cuando es detenida por su acompañante

-ya lo usaste una vez hoy, sera peligroso

-¿mas peligroso que en las minas? -lo dudaba

-puedo escuchar mas grimms de los que vemos, intentemos usar tu visión como ultimo recur… -la lagartija de un sonido gutural aumenta la presión de la zona solo que esta vez no toma por sopesa a las cazadoras

-no me lo van a poner fácil ¿verdad? -disparos directo a la garganta del ser lo cual corta el efecto de gravedad -¡si tanto quieren comer humanos aquí están dos mas! -grita con ira

La batalla comienza con Ruby usando su velocidad para cortar tantos beowolfs como se le presentan, en tanto Blake distrae a la lagartija humanoide intentando ahorcare con el listón de su Gambol Shroud consiguiendo parecer mas un vaquero de rodeo que un cazador.

-¿aun siguen escondidos? -pregunta la pelirroja a su pareja cuando ha terminado con la mayoría de los beowolfs

-hacia el oeste -bufa en tanto su concentración se mantiene en el ser que tiene atrapado y le evita gritar

-voy -vuelve a usar su semblanza adentrándose en el bosque, las sombras se van moviendo entre los arboles asechandola -no tengo tiempo para jugar al escondite con ustedes -Crescent Rose pasa de una guadaña gigantesca a un rifle que es practico y se maneja mejor en esta situación. Poco después de que se aseguro de terminar con otros 15 grimms regresa por Blake

-ya casi lo tengo dominado -la verdad esta a poco de terminarse su aura

-en 5 -vuelve a transformar a Crescent Rose en una guadaña y a los 5 segundos se dispara directo al cuello del ser amorfo, con un ataque en conjunto logran liquidar lo.

-vaya… -mira hacia las ruinas donde antes había personas -creo que nos quedamos sin pistas

-si seguimos el rastro de los grimms puede que… -algo de miedo en su voz se cuela, parte de su instinto le avisa que no encontrara nada -algo… lo que sea…

Pero poco es lo que consiguen caminando, sangre, piezas de ropa, extremidades arrancadas y putrefactas… algo de dinero procedente de Vacuo. No tienen rastros de la madre del infante o de algún sobreviviente. Cuando el sol se dispone a retirarse Blake toma a su novia por el hombro y le pide silenciosamente que ellas hagan lo mismo.

.

.

.

.

-¿que les sucede? -pregunta la anciana con el bebé aun en brazos

-no encontramos nada -decepción en sus ojos, aun su acompañante fauno que siempre parece una pared se puede ver en su semblante frustración

-se ha vuelto un huérfano -comenta con la misma tristeza que impregna la panadería

-eso parece -dice en un susurro acercándose a la anciana -no pude hacer mucho por sus padres -la madre nunca la encontró y al padre lo despedazaron los grimms, ni siquiera pudo presentarle una sepultura digna

-¿que pasara con ella? - la pequeña fue bañada, se le han puestos prendas limpias y hasta cambiado de cobija

-no lo se ¿a donde van los niños sin padres? -pregunta la pelirroja acercando uno de sus dedos al pecho del infante quien al instante toma el dedo entre sus manitas

-a no ser que alguien la reclame -dice mirando a las jóvenes -el alcalde puede pedir que la internen en el orfanatorio de Monte Grande -la única población que tenia una institución de ese índole, probablemente porque muchos mineros solían morir y dejar a sus hijos desprotegidos

-lo lamento pequeña -unas lagrimas se agolpan detrás de sus ojos – no pude ayudarte como debía

-hizo todo lo posible estoy segura de ello -las muchachas eran los cazadores mas diligentes que había conocido en toda su vida

-vamos -pide Blake colocando su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja

Salen ahora con el bebé en el regazo de Ruby, lleva una mamila con leche extra por si le da hambre lo cual le hace recordar el diario y la mochila. Antes de cualquier acción precipitada la cazadora se va a su almacén en busca de los objetos, de nuevo revisa la mochila sin encontrar nada nuevo, le pasa el scroll a su novia y ella comienza a ojear con atención el diario.

-El Coleccionista -susurra la ojiplata teniendo un pequeño escalofrió

-¿esos elitistas enfermos? -en el scroll solo encontraba fotos familiares y una cuenta de banco sobregirada -la verdad no me sorprende

"El Coleccionista" es una organización que busca objetos de inconmensurable valor, ya sea por su rareza, su fuerza o su excentricidad. Solo las personas adineradas tienen posibilidad de ser considerados para convertirse en miembros, cabe destacar que los padres de Weiss fueron parte del consejo de selección y miembros honorarios. Estos contactos fueron ocupados por la peliblanca para buscar las reliquias en su momento pero incluso entonces uno de ellos le ofreció al Schnee una suma absurda de dinero por la ojiplata argumentando que subiría de categoría en la organización si tuviera una esclava virgen de ojos plateados.

-El huyo para salvar a su hija, al parecer uno de los tipos que trabajaban para el coleccionista le sugirió que me buscaran… -devora cada hoja de manera frenética, su corazón se acongoja -no me mandaron un mensaje porque no quería que supieran sus planes…

-por eso se unieron a una partida de viajeros y cruzaron a pie el continente… -era peligroso aun para los cazadores expertos como ellas, salir así con un bebé en brazos era suicida -¿no dice nada de la madre?

-nada… -seca unas lagrimas que se niegan a mantenerse dentro -parece que los ojos plateados vuelven a hacer de las suyas ¿no? -mira a la pequeña que esta recostada en una caja de herramientas

-huérfana -era probable que los grimm tomaran la vida de la esposa y parte de la caravana, los que sobrevivieron se fueron acercando al pueblo pero el grimm lagartija les dio alcance y termino el trabajo

Aunque no eran las respuestas que les hubiera gustado conseguir toman de nuevo al infante en brazos con dirección a la Alcaldía en donde le dan los pormenores a Reivillo "refugiados caen presa de los grimm, luego son desvalijados por bandidos y de nuevo los grimm regresan para convertirlos en su comida"

-¿la única sobreviviente fue ella? -pregunta con tristeza el hombre quien ahora carga a la pequeña

-lamentablemente si -Blake tiene las orejas agachadas

-a veces las bendiciones llegan cargadas con una que otra desgracia -sonríe mirando con sus ojos marrones al fauno -esta pequeña tiene suerte… para bien o para mal

-¿que sera de ella? -pregunta Ruby al hombre quien pasa una mano por su cabello con canas 

-haré una petición a MonteGrande para que le den un espacio pero no es nada seguro, tienen prioridad los hijos de mineros pues ellos pagan cuotas y tienen un seguro para estos casos -una niña hija de refugiados… se necesitara un milagro -veré alguna organización religiosa también

-que no sea una secta -pide Blake, recordando a los locos que seguían a Adam y le ayudaron a conseguir el poder del White Fang

-no tenemos ninguna secta en los alrededores, se lo aseguro Miss Belladona -el mismo se encargo de alejar al menos a tres de la zona.

-¿si yo diera la cuota patronal como cualquier minero le dejaran entrar al orfanato? -pregunta la pelirroja acercándose al hombre que lleva a la niña

-si usted lo pide no creo que tenga problema -ella en su calidad de héroe era probable que tuviera mas contactos que el como Alcalde vecino -pero si le preocupa el bienestar de esta niña...- se queda callado a mitad de su idea, lo que estaba pensando era un tema personal y delicado, no tenían la confianza ni la cercanía con las mujeres delante suyo como para sugerir tal opción.

-¿que sucede Alcalde? -pregunta Ruby pasando de mirar a la pequeña a mirar al viejo

-nada, solo cavilaciones mías -da una sonrisa falsa -la llevare a mi casa por esta noche y mañana arreglare su traslado a MonteGrande si es que le dan permiso

-mantenga me informada por favor

-por supuesto

Las mujeres salen del edificio, Ruby visiblemente preocupada ni siquiera toca el pay de manzana que les han regalado en la salida del pueblo, y el resto del día se lo pasa leyendo el diario. Ni cuando se van a la cama deja la libreta a un lado.

En la mañana la ojiplata lleva unas ojeras que parecen moretones, muestra clara de que no durmió en la noche. Blake se ofrece a preparar el desayuno ya que Ruby sigue perdida en sus pensamientos, un silencio se mantuvo en la casa y las siguió cuando van camino al trabajo hasta que el fauno con un sonoro suspiro se detiene y voltea para mirar a su pareja.

-¿en que tanto estas pensando? -hace la pregunta que estaba evitando pues le da miedo la respuesta

-como asegurar que su registro de huérfano no marque el color de sus ojos y arreglar un calendario de visitas regulares que pueda mantener de aquí a que cumpla 18 años y… -un dedo se posa en sus labios pidiéndole que detenga el tren verbal

-¿por que te importa tanto el destino de esta niña?

-¡¿por que me importa?! -ofendida le contesta -porque sus padres se murieron intentando llegar a mi

-no es tu culpa lo que les paso -fue una terrible situación del destino

-¡lo se! Pero tampoco es su culpa haber nacido con los ojos plateados -levanto los brazos al cielo -se lo que se siente crecer sintiendo que eres diferente y que nadie te explique el porque

-¿te estas proyectando en ese bebé?

-no Blake, yo tuve un padre que me crio, una hermana que me protegió y un tío borracho que a su modo también me cuido, yo tuve una infancia por mucho mejor de lo que le espera a esa pobre… pobre niña -unas lagrimas corren por sus mejillas -tuve una familia…

-tú… -trago saliva, carmín se coloca en sus mejillas y sus ojeras gatunas se mueven de arriba hacia abajo - ¿quieres darle una familia?

-seria lo mejor pero no conozco a nadie a quien le tenga la suficiente confianza o que tengan intenciones de adoptar -hizo un recuento mental pero ninguno de sus amigos tenían intenciones de ser padres a parte de Ren y Nora que ya eran padres de como 5 niños, ellos no necesitan a uno mas

-quizá no fui clara -se aclara la garganta y toma de las manos de la pelirroja, esta al contacto direcciona sus mirada a la del fauno -¿quieres ser su familia?

-Blake pero me habías dicho que no querías… -cuando comenzaron a salir la ojidorado dejo muy en claro que no quería niños, no se sentía calificada para ser una buena madre, sin mencionar que el solo pensar en formar una familia le traía malos recuerdos de cuando era mas joven y con ilusiones que se quemaron hace mucho

\- se lo que dije y aun lo sostengo, no tengo madera de madre -una sonrisa rota -me aterra no ser capaz de cuidar a los que amo -ahora quien tiene lagrimas en los ojos es ella -justo como lo que les paso a sus padres -muertos en el camino dejando a su pequeña a la merced del destino

-no te quiero acorralar -presiona las manos que le sostienen -un hijo es una gran responsabilidad y si tu no lo deseas… -solo conseguiría que saliera huyendo, igual que la madre de Yang

-no es que no lo quiera Ruby -las palabras salen entrecortadas por las ganas de llorar -es que me hace sentir culpable de lograr algo así mientras que ella… -ya no puede hablar, sollozos le ahogan y los recuerdos se desbordan sin control en su mente y corazón.

Ruby no dice nada solo le abraza fuerte y firme hasta que las lagrimas dejan de salir y el corazón del fauno se tranquiliza. Con una sonrisa tan rota como la de su acompañante se van tomadas de las manos hasta llegar a la Alcaldía donde Reivillo lleva a la bebé en la vieja cuna de su hija y como si no tuviera mas trabajo esta a su lado moviendo un elefante de peluche para hacerle reír

-¿ya mando los papeles de la niña? -pregunta el fauno en cuanto entra

-aun los estoy redactando -suspiro el moreno, la verdad es que no quería hacerlo

-que bueno -sonríe la pelirroja acercándose hasta la cuna -porque vamos necesitar que redacte otros

-¿Miss Rose? -pregunta sin seguir la idea

-vamos a necesitar que llene unos papeles de adopción -sonríe -queremos ser sus madres

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Van a tener una hija … Yeiiii

Serán madres adoptivas porque bueno… no me apetece darle un pito a Blake jajajajajaja así que tendrán una gran familia de un modo menos imaginativo.

¡Blake no quería tener hijos! Pero no soporto ver a Ruby preocupada por el bienestar de la niña a sabiendas de que no habría mejor persona que ella para cuidar a otro usuario de los ojos plateados, aun así Ruby nunca se planteo el pedir a Blake tener a la niña pues respeta la decisión de su novia! que lindas son las dos.

En los próximos capítulos las veremos darse de topes con la maternidad jajajaja en especial Blake pero bueno eso ya se vera luego. Nos vemos.


End file.
